Starting Over
by JackPotr
Summary: Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't let go. There are a lot of twists and turns along with several surprises thrown in. Basically a story of two people who have lost too much and need something new and fun in their lives. Harry/Andi/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of this story. It all belongs to JK Rowling and whoever else has their hands in the pot which is sadly not me.

AN: Just a little something that's been bouncing around in my head. To me this is something I wrote for fun with lots of twists to the plot. It moves kind of fast so I can pretty much guarantee that it won't make it past three chapters but for those of you who for some unknown reason follow my stories, you just never know. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

The final battle was over and the light side had won. The two heroes of the day were Neville Longbottom who had slain the snake therefore setting up Harry's victory over Voldemort. As the smoke cleared, everyone made their way back into the castle and left Harry standing by himself amongst the death and destruction that littered Hogwarts once pristine campus.

Left alone to his thoughts, Harry started seeing the deaths as his fault for not getting his task done faster. Most of his friends were aware that Harry suffered from survivor's guilt but none knew just how much his harsh younger years truly affected him. While growing up on Privet Drive, he had been blamed for everything that went wrong until he started to believe it himself and looking at all the dead bodies strewn across the lawn was more than he could take. What made it even worse was that the people who were aware of how he would react had left him alone with his thoughts.

As he was lost in his thoughts, an arm came out of nowhere and wrapped around his shoulder. Harry turned in a panic but slightly relaxed when he saw it was Neville. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry's shoulder slumped as he responded in an emotionless voice replied "It's all too much Nev. I can't face them knowing that everyone's dead because of me."

"Harry, look at me, you did the best you could and I don't see how anyone could ask any more of you."

Harry sighed "But they will. Just watch. You saw how it was over the years. One minute I'll be their savior and the next I'll be trying to replace Voldemort. When can I just be Harry?"

Neville quietly replied "I don't know but if you'll let me, I'll be there beside you every step of the way."

He gave Neville a small smile before shaking his head. "Thanks but no, I won't have anyone else giving up their lives for me anymore. You need to go grab Hannah and run off and get married."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've got some things to sort out with the Goblins and then I guess I'll see from there."

Neville said "I can at least go with you for that. We can ask for an estimate of the damages and fines up front and then ask for an inheritance test. With all that has happened over the last few days, I'm sure we both have inherited from several other families."

"What do you mean? I'm just hoping there's enough in my trust vault to cover the damages."

Neville looked at him like he was stupid. "Um…Harry? You do know that your trust vault was set up for your schooling. The family vaults wouldn't become available until you took over the family or like us came of age."

"I have more than my trust vault?"

"Probably, if what you said is right, your godfather more than likely left you his estate as well. The Blacks were thought to be even wealthier than the Potters."

Harry looked up with hope in his eyes. "Let's just hope there's something left after they get through with me."

They stood there looking at the carnage for a few minutes before Neville led him back into the castle. As they entered the Great Hall, Neville separated from him and went and put his arms around Hannah as she sat talking to several of her Hufflepuff housemates. She saw the pain in his eyes and quietly questioned him with a look. His response was a slight shake of his head as he pulled her closer to him.

As Harry made his way through the people to find his 'family', most everyone's eyes met his with looks of awe or maybe even need. He thought to himself that even after all that had happened, he would never be allowed to live in peace and it scared him far worse than old Tom ever did.

The next scene he came upon was that of the Weasleys surrounding Fred's body as they talked quietly amongst themselves. At the back of the crowd, he could see Hermione and Ron holding each other very close and sharing loving kisses occasionally. Next to them, Ginny had reunited with her longtime boyfriend Dean Thomas and were completely lost in each other's eyes. A small smile formed on his face as he thought that maybe now they could get on with their lives if he wasn't there to get in their way. Before he could be spotted, he slipped his invisibility cloak over his head and disappeared.

Neville eyes were following Harry and watched the sad scene before him as Harry slipped on his cloak and vanished. A minute or so later, he saw the doors to the Great Hall open and quietly close.

He muttered out 'bye Harry, good luck' as a lone tear ran down his cheek as he thought of his friend and leader and all that he had lost. Hannah heard him say something and turned to look at him when she noticed the tear. "What's wrong love?" He shook his head and quietly said "Later love. We'll talk about it later."

**TNB**

Harry slowly made his way across the grounds having to step carefully through the bodies that littered the lawn. He could see some people moving around looking for survivors and made sure to avoid everyone on his way out. Once he made it outside the gates, the only thing left of Harry was the loud crack he made as he left Hogwarts for the last time.

Before he knew it, he arrived with a large crack in the middle of Diagon Alley and silently made his way to Gringotts. As he approached the guards at the doors to the bank, he slowly pulled off his cloak and said "I'm here to turn myself over to the Director for judgment."

The two guards looked at him and with a nod, respectfully escorted him to see their leader. As a warrior race, the Goblin nation respected the deeds of Harry James Potter. Even if he was a wanted criminal in their eyes right now, they still gave him the dignity and respect he had earned. As he walked through the main floor of the bank, all eyes stopped and looked at him. Many of the tellers even gave him a warrior's salute as word of his willingness to submit to their judgment passed down the row of tellers. They had known it for a while but this wizard was the exception to the rule.

As the two guards knocked and then presented Harry to their chief, Harry bowed deeply and said "I came here to settle my debt with your people. I know I don't deserve it but it is my hope that you will give me a chance to explain my actions and therefore allow us to work through a solution that would be beneficial and acceptable to both myself and your nation."

Ragnok stood and pulled his sword from his scabbard. As he stepped in front of Harry, he placed the sword against his neck as Harry remained bowed. The first thing Ragnok noticed was that Harry did not even flinch. He had heard the rumors of the honor held within this human but to willingly submit to Ragnok stirred something deep inside him from his warrior days.

Ragnok held the blade there for a few minute and watched as Harry never even broke a sweat or made any movement at all. He finally sheathed his blade once again and said "Arise Warrior Potter. You honor me with your actions and words and have piqued my curiosity. There may be hope for you humans after all."

As Harry stood up, Ragnok waved his hand and two chairs appeared. Harry waited until Ragnok was seated before he took his. "You're a strange human. Unlike the rest of your race, you treat me as an equal."

"Milord, our differences make us unique, not better than one another. In my dealings with your people, I have only once been dishonored. I can't say as much for my own people."

"Yes, the whole Griphook incident. I apologize on behalf of my people for his actions. If Tom Riddle had not killed him, I would have done it myself. As such, I have heard my peoples' testimony on the matter and would like to hear yours."

"Of course Milord. Are you aware of the object we stole from the Lestrange vault?"

"Yes, I was told it was a Horcrux, vile things that they are."

"Yes Sir and it was one of Riddle's. I needed that chalice if I ever wanted to end his tyranny."

"I can understand that but I wish you had come to us. We would not have allowed one of those vile things to remain here."

"Yes Sir, I know that now but at the time, I didn't know who I could trust and I mean no disrespect Sir but if your nation had been in league with him, he would have known what I was trying to do so I took the only avenue that was open to me."

"No offense taken and truth be known, I can't really say that I wouldn't have done the same thing if I had been in your shoes."

"Milord, I came here to try and make things right between your people and myself."

Ragnok sat in thought for a few minutes before finally saying "The damages to the bank have already been charged to Griphook's clan for his dishonorable actions. One of our highest laws states that a Goblin is only as good as his word. To violate this causes his whole family to lose honor and as a result, they have been banished from our nation."

Harry just sat there waiting for the axe to fall. "What of your two friends who accompanied you?"

"Milord, they were just following my leadership and should not be punished for their actions when they were following orders."

Ragnok nodded. "You know, I like you human. You give honor back to your people and such a thing is rare. I'd hate to destroy something so rare. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to fine you one hundred thousand galleons for the break in and theft."

"Of course Milord. I'll submit to whatever judgment you deem appropriate."

"Even if I asked for your life?"

"Yes sir, as long as my companions are left out of it, I'd willingly spill my blood on your blade."

"Such loyalty and honor from a non Goblin. Well, like I said, I find you a rare breed amongst your kind and would hate to see that spark go out."

He snapped his fingers and a bowl along with a silver knife appeared on his desk. "Come young warrior; let us see who you really are."

Harry sliced his palm as instructed without even a wince and pooled his blood in his palm before letting it fall into the bowl. Ragnok watched a he clenched his fist causing a green glow which healed his hand. Ragnok gave him a toothy grin "Impressive young one. You may have Goblin blood in you after all."

"Thank you Milord, you do me honor."

Ragnok did a double take and could see that Harry was sincere. He then started waving his hands over the bowl and chanting and in a cloud of smoke, a piece of parchment floated up into the waiting hands of the director.

As he read over it, he said "Curious."

Harry snorted and said "You sounded just like Ollivander when you said that."

Ragnok smiled for a second and said "You're right. Thank you for calling me out on that. He is a creepy old human isn't he?"

"Yes Sir that he is."

"Anyway, it says here you are Harry James Potter. Your Potter line has absorbed quite a few minor families which were eventually combined in the Potter assets. The Potters are direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor who was a direct descendent of the Peverells and Merlin himself. I tell you this only for historical value as you won't gain anything extra from it."

"Thank you Sir, no one has ever told me about my family before. It is my hope that there are at least some tomes somewhere that I may learn of my family."

"Yes, in reference to that. It seems that your Magical Guardian failed you in many ways over the years."

"I'm sorry Sir but my Godfather never had the chance."

"My apologies Mr. Potter but I was not referring to Mr. Black. While he was supposed to be your guardian, his incarceration allowed someone else to take control of your affairs. It is this individual to whom I refer."

"May I ask who?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"I should have known. He never gave me a straight answer as long as I knew him. May I ask if my inheritance was tampered with?"

"Oh no Mr. Potter, he may have been many things but he was no thief."

"Well that's good to know."

"Well to be quite honest, he never got the chance. When your parents died, I took personal control over all Potter matters. It was the least I could do for two people who treated me with as much respect as you have done today. If it were possible, I think we would have called each other friend."

"Milord, it is my hope when I leave here today, we part as friends."

Ragnok looked at him for a few minutes and nodded. "I think I'd like that too. True warriors should stick together. Now, the Potters were fairly easy. The Blacks not so much. When you leave here today, you will be wearing the Head of House rings for Potter and Black effectively making you Lord Potter-Black. As Lord Black, you have control over several vassal families including Houses Malfoy and Lestrange. The Malfoys have several vassal houses unto themselves which in turn fall under your control. These would be Crabbe and Goyle. While neither is wealthy, both are now being lead by the ladies of the house since all the males of the family perished recently. Are there any specific requests regarding any of these houses?"

"Yes, release the Crabbes and Goyles from the Malfoy's control. They don't need Lucious plundering what little they have just to pay his bribes. Now as far as the Malfoys go, inform them that I will not take direct control of their house as long as they conduct themselves with honor from this point on. If necessary, I will require an oath for this."

"Mr. Potter, you know you are allowing a lot of gold to pass out of your hands."

"Yes, but the only reason I sit in front of you is due to Lady Malfoy's actions a few days ago. I do this to honor the risk she took."

"I will make it known to them." Ragnok was impressed as to how quick he was handling the affairs of his houses.

"Thank you, now how much is House Lestrange worth?"

"Roughly one hundred and fifteen thousand galleons plus an estate on the outskirts of London."

"I personally want nothing to do with that vile family. Please allow me to sign over the entire estate to your nation as compensation for my misdeeds against you to do with as you will."

"Milord is quite generous. What about the seat on the Wizengamot?"

"Milord, you have honored me today by speaking to me as an equal even though I was in your debt. Please drop the formalities and speak as warriors or friends."

Ragnok chuckled and said "As you wish Harry. Now what is on your mind?"

"Ragnok, my life in England has been crap all thanks to the people of the wizarding world. I was more than willing to place myself in your hands so that I wouldn't have to face the realities of my life. I know that as soon as I step outside your doors, I will be put on public display and will never be given the chance to live my life as I choose. That being said, I want nothing to do with Wizarding England and will make every effort to escape the existence they will subject me to."

"Go on."

"If I want nothing to do with the wizarding world at large, then I even want less to do with the so called group of people they call a government. Would it be possible to sell my seats to say maybe the Goblin nation?"

"Sell, no they wouldn't allow that. The best you could do is assigning us the proxies to your seats where we would have to rent them from you."

Harry smirked "What if say I leased your nation my proxies for lets sat one hundred years in exchange for your nation building and warding a house for me in some remote location where I would be allowed the privacy I feel I deserve after all I've been through for the nation of wizard sheep."

Ragnok actually laughed out loud at that. "I think something like that could be arranged. I'll even let you pick two locations and build two homes for you for all that you are offering."

"Agreed, do you think I could meet with them today if we can find suitable locations?"

"Of course. Now we must attend to some other business. Once you place the family rings on your fingers, you will need to name your heirs or at the least have a wife that can provide you an heir."

"Am I allowed to change the heirs?"

"Yes you can, you also may want to bring someone back into the family who may have been cast out in the past."

"Yes, I think Andi would appreciate that. Just so you know I plan on taking her and Teddy with me."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly, you have given me sound advice so far."

"I'm going to assume that you will list your Godson as your heir?"

"Until I find a Mrs. Potter, yes but he will always be the heir to the Black family."

"That makes this easier then, the stigma surrounding his father's status will forever follow him and it may be in his best interest to officially adopt him into the Black family. I would never presume to interfere in your families' business but you may want to speak to Ms. Tonks about it."

"Thank you; I'll do that this evening."

"We need to take care of a few things first and you look as if you're exhausted. Do you have anyplace to stay?"

"Not really. I could stay at Grimmauld Place but it's not really high on my list right now plus I could be found there."

"Then I offer you rooms here for the night. You'll probably need them after bonding to your rings and bringing Ms. Tonks back into the family. I've heard it is quite draining and I would feel better knowing you are here. In fact I'll send one of my people to get her now if that is alright with you."

"Sounds good."

Ragnok pulled out two boxes and handed them to Harry. The small wooden boxes required a blood smear to prove that who opened the box was the one chosen by the family magic to lead the family. Once he had the Potter ring on, it resized itself and a soft red glow surrounded Harry. As the red glow subsided and sunk into him, he repeated the process and per Ragnok's instructions, he placed the ring on the same hand as the Potter ring. Both rings glowed as they merged to form one ring and once this was done, a green glow surrounded him as the Black family magic sunk itself into him.

Harry reeled a bit from the magic infusing into him along with the information overload he was getting through both rings. He now had control over all wards on all his properties along with quite a bit of knowledge regarding his families. Not long after recovering from the rings, Andromeda rushed into the room holding Teddy in her arms. As she rushed to him, she pulled him into a one armed hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Andi, I'm fine. There's a few things we need to talk about but before I do that. I, Harry James Potter-Black, welcome Andromeda Lucinda Tonks back into the Black family with all rights and privileges granted a member of the house of Black."

Not really thinking about what she was doing, Andi gently kissed him on the lips causing a spark to shoot between them. She blushed and said "I'm sorry Harry. I was just overcome by what you did. It has been a dream of mine for many years."

"Yeah Nym told me. We have a lot to discuss and since Ragnok offered me rooms for the night, I thought it would be a good chance for us to talk without being disturbed."

She blushed and turned to Ragnok. "Forgive me Milord. I meant no disrespect by not showing proper manners."

"It's quite aright Ms. Tonks. Allowances must be made for the times we have just lived through."

"Thank you Milord."

Harry laughed and said "Andi. Everything is fine and Ragnok here is doing a lot to help us. I'll explain it once we get to our rooms. Milord, may I summon a house elf into my quarters tonight. I think there's someone else we need to add to our family."

"Of course Harry. I'll have someone escort you right away and here is the property information we talked about earlier. Maybe Ms. Tonks can help you make some good choices."

"Thank you, until the morning then."

"I look forward to it."

**TNB**

Once they were in their rooms, Andi turned to Harry and said "Okay spill. What is all going on?"

"Have you already been informed about Nym and Remus?" He asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Minerva flooed me earlier today. I knew when they left the house that I'd never see her again. I know I should be sad but she died as she lived and I know she's at peace with making the world safe for Teddy just as I would have done for her."

Harry nodded "Yeah, Andi, all I've got left is you and Teddy and I just want to get out of England and start over somewhere. They'll never let me live my own life here."

"I know. Minerva didn't even finish telling me about Nymphadora before she started asking if I had seen you. I knew something was wrong at that point but I knew you would contact me when you could."

"Andi, we've both given too much to this world and I don't see where we owe them anything. Will you and Teddy leave with me?"

"With Ted and Nym gone, the only thing keeping me here is you and Teddy. A change of scenery may do us all good."

"The next thing is that I'm naming Teddy my heir and would like to change his name to Theodore Remus Black. Ragnok made a good point about Remus' shadow following him all his life. I don't want that for my son."

Andi gave him a weird look at what he said but then reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I think it's a splendid idea and I think Remus would want it too."

Harry sighed "I just don't want to arrive up there one day and have Remus and Nym waiting on me to kick my ass for doing this."

She smiled "They loved you very much and as long as you are doing your very best for Teddy, they will be proud of you. There were times when Remus would finally open up and talk about the regrets he had concerning your life and his lack of a part in it. No, he would be very proud of your giving Teddy every opportunity in life."

"When is the funeral?"

"In two days, I'll take Teddy and we'll do our part."

With eyes full of sadness, he said "Andi, I can't."

She gently touched his arm "I know sweetie. If they see you, they'll drag you back in."

The room remained quiet for several minutes before Harry asked "What if we um…have Ragnok enact their wills and bury them in Godric's Hollow with my parents? We could even have a marker put up there for Sirius."

She looked off in thought before replying "Well, it might work. We'll ask in the morning if it is possible. What else needs to be talked about?"

He smirked "Well, I kind of leased my three seats on the Wizengamot to the Goblins for the next hundred years."

"What was your price?"

"Hell Andi, I would have given them to them for free but he offered to build me a house on any two properties anywhere I chose. I'm even thinking about having him clean out and sell Grimmauld Place."

They looked down and Teddy had finally fallen asleep. Harry picked him up and took him to what had been set up as a nursery. He kissed his head and laid him down in the crib. After he had covered him up, he turned and saw Andi standing in the door watching him. "You will make a wonderful father one day."

Harry sighed "Looks like one day just became today. If I had been better or quicker, it may not have had to be today."

She pulled him into a hug "Harry, you did all you could do. Nobody could ask for more. Nym always said you had the world on your shoulders. If they could come back, they would tell you that you did more than your share."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her "You're probably right but it will be a doubt that I live with the rest of my life."

She blushed as she released the hug "We need to change subjects. Have you seen Teddy's Godmother recently?"

Harry sighed "No, we had an argument the last time I saw her and she didn't show up at Hogwarts so I don't know where we stand anymore."

"I saw her a couple months ago but she never said anything."

Harry nodded. "It will work out if it's supposed to. Right now I have other things to worry about."

Andi smiled at him "Nym thought you'd be good together. That's why she set you two up. One night she told me that if she couldn't have you then the least she could do was making sure her best friend did."

The conversation died out and they both sat exhausted on the couch. Andi finally stood and reached out for Harry's hand. When he reached up, she grabbed it and pulled him to his feet. She led him to the bedroom and pulled him inside. As she closed the door, she said "Harry, I think we both cold use some human contact right now. I know I'm too old for you to think about me that way but I just want to be held again."

His hand found her cheek and brought her eyes up to his. Andi, to me, I've always thought you looked more like Nym's older sister than her Mum and I think you're beautiful. I don't know if I'm ready for something like that yet but I think a little human contact might be a good thing for me too."

They both looked at each other sheepishly before going to opposite sides of the bed and starting to disrobe. Once the robes came off, Harry was impressed by the tight jeans she was wearing along with the tight tank top. As she began to slide the jeans down her long legs, he was mesmerized by the incredibly toned legs that went up to her firm bum that was adorned by a thong. He chuckled and said "You really are just Nym's big sister aren't you?"

She grinned at his praise and said "What do you expect, we did shop together."

She did a quick turn around allowing him a good view before pulling off her tank top to reveal a pair of the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen. She reached up and pulled her hair from the bun she was wearing and her long dark hair fell down across her creamy shoulders and his breath caught in his throat at the vision in front of him. As she giggled at him ogling her, he quickly pulled off his clothes and joined her in the bed. Her eyes did a quick rove over his toned chest and shuttered at the many scars littering his young body. As he lay back, she rolled over and curled up against him and they succumbed to the exhaustion that took them.

She whispered "Thank you for that Harry. Nobody has looked at me like that in years."

He muttered back "Then their either blind or bloody stupid."

Andi went to sleep that night with a smile on her face. It was her first peaceful sleep in many months only to be broken by her sleeping partner thrashing about in the bed. Nym had told him about his nightmares and what she had done to calm him. She tried the first approach which was to hold him tight a whisper into his ear that she was here for him. Harry pulled her tightly against him and cried into her hair. "Nym…I'm so sorry. I failed you."

With tears in her eyes she said "No baby, you didn't fail me. You saved my son."

He settled for a bit but kept her pulled tightly against him. As she held him in return, she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of a young man pressed up against her. Completely on instinct, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. When he groggily asked "Nym?" She responded "No honey, it's Andi. I'm here for you."

"Andi?"

"Yes honey I'm here."

As he slowly started to wake, he sat up and started talking taking her by surprise. "You know, I don't really care about the age difference if you don't. I was thinking maybe you could be my Lady Black. We already have an heir so no children would be necessary unless you wanted them."

She was so stunned that she couldn't respond. He chuckled at her reaction "You know it's really not that difficult of a decision."

That comment brought her out of her daze and in true Black form; she asked "Could I at least have a test drive? If I'm going to take a young husband, I'd at least like to know if he can keep up."

He laughed "Nym thought I was pretty good."

That brought everything to the front of her mind. "Harry, Remus was sterile from his lycanthropy wasn't he? You really are Teddy's father."

"Yeah, I fathered him but he's Remus' son at least to me. They both came and got me before I left the Burrow and took me back to their house where they asked me to do this for them. It was hard to do because I'd been in love with her for several years but didn't think she'd ever think of me that way."

Andi started laughing and said "Oh honey that is too funny. She was in love with you too; she just didn't think you'd want an old lady. She loved Remus and was happy with him but realized too late that age didn't matter to you when you and Hestia started seeing each other."

"Well I was never one to play the games that the girls wanted to play at school. I tried but it never felt right."

She shyly asked "So you prefer older women?"

"If you're asking if I want you then the answer is yes. We are already in the position where we're going to be Mum and Dad to Teddy so why not go all the way with it."

"So you at eighteen would settle for a forty year old wife?"

"When that forty year old wife is as hot as you, hell yeah."

"You do realize that I will start to age eventually."

"Okay then you want to talk about this logically. Hmmm….Andi do you think you could truly fall in love with me?"

"Yes Harry I do, do you feel the same way about me?"

"Andi, please don't take this the wrong way but you and Nym are so alike and I was already in love with her. I don't see how I couldn't. Besides, that night, I saw her base form and fell in love all over again and I have that right in front of me in you. Before you say anything, I know you're not Nym but I also know that we would be good together. What do you know about love bonds in marriage?"

"Just what we were taught in school. It was something I never really researched. Would you like to educate me professor?"

He laughed "Well, if the love is true, then the bonded share magic. I don't know if Nym told you but as far as magical power goes, I'm a little above average. What this would mean to you is that it would supplement your magic and make it stronger therefore keeping you younger longer. With what I know of the Blacks, they were all above average so you would stay like this until you were sixty or seventy before it diminished. With you sharing my magic, you'd probably gain another twenty years before we both started to age. So as far as I'm concerned, my Lady Black would remain as she is today for sixty more years. I think I could live with that and then growing old together."

"So just how powerful are you?"

He just smirked at her "Andi, will you be my Lady Black?"

"I don't know Harry. I've been Andi Tonks for so long I don't know if I can be anyone else."

"Is it too soon after Ted?"

"No, it's been a year and although I loved Ted, we had grown apart over the years and pretty much led our own lives."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm scared Harry."

"Of me? Andi, I won't deny that I want you. If you just want a good shag then I'm good with that. If you want more, I'm more than good with that too."

Her hand was sneaking down his chest and slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers. What she felt made her wet just from thinking about the pleasure she would get from Harry this night. She hadn't felt anything that young, healthy, and large for many years.

After many orgasms, Andi was once again riding on a peak of ecstasy. As she screamed out in passion, she yelled "Oh yes Harry, I can't live without you or this. Please make me your Lady Black." As they peaked once again together, magic took their affirmations of love as a vow and sealed the union. After a glow surrounded both of them, a light surrounded her ring finger and the wedding ring that once sat there was replaced by the ring signifying the Lady of the House.

As they collapsed into each other, Andi chuckled out "I'll keep the car Harry."

"Good thing to know since you're stuck with me now. Go to sleep, we've got another busy day ahead of us."

She giggled out "Yes my husband."

**TNB**

The couple that appeared after breakfast carrying a baby was nothing like the couple who had retired to the room last night. When Andi appeared, she looked ten years younger and was radiating health and happiness. As soon as he saw them, Ragnok bowed "Lord And Lady Potter-Black, it seems congratulations are in order."

Harry laughed and said "Yes she finally agreed after a lot of convincing. She put up a good fight but I won her over in the end."

Ragnok chuckled "Yes, from the amount of magic that was released in your chambers, I can assume it was a very rewarding conversation."

Harry smiled "Most definitely." Andi just blushed.

"So what is on the agenda for today?"

Andi said "We need to attire my husband in proper clothing instead of these rags."

"Yes, well I'm sorry to say that the Alley is still full of revelers so might I suggest you use out entrance into muggle London. You could do your shopping and then allow our tailors to attire you in proper robes."

Harry said "Thank you Ragnok, you honor us with your generosity."

"Always glad to do it for a friend. Now have you decided on any of the properties yet?"

"No Sir, we never got around to it. We'll try to it when we return."

"Very well, he handed them both black credit cards and said "These are linked to your accounts here. With your assets, they are set to a limit of ten thousand galleons per transaction."

Andi looked shocked and asked "If I may, how much is my husband worth?"

Harry corrected "You mean how much are WE worth my love."

"I didn't want to seem a gold digger."

He laughed "Well you married me when I was wearing rags so I don't think that's really a problem."

"Lady Black, net worth is over a billion galleons."

She looked at Harry with wide eyes and he laughed "I told you there was nothing normal about me. Wow, a billion huh. Guess we don't have to work if we don't want to."

"No honey, but you need to find something to occupy your time."

He waggled his eyebrows at her "I can think of a few things already."

She giggled "I won't become a Molly Weasley."

He looked shocked "God I hope not. I think we'll be quite busy managing our affairs and raising Teddy to worry about too much."

Harry grew solemn for a minute and asked "Did Remus and Nym leave a will that we can activate? We really don't want them buried at Hogwarts when the rest of their family will be buried in Godric's Hollow."

Ragnok bowed and said "I'm sure there is something we can do. If nothing else, we can say that Ms. Tonks contracted us to bring her family to be buried with the rest of their family."

Harry smiled "Thank you my friend. I'd prefer to be able to say our goodbyes in peace."

**TNB**

At the same time Harry and Andi were beginning their shopping excursion, Hermione was searching the castle for Harry. As she entered the Great Hall, she was on the verge of panic. When he realized what was starting to happen, Neville quietly pulled her to a corner and told her he was gone. A loud shriek was heard across the Great Hall as she collapsed to the floor. Ron sat down and pulled her into a hug as he tried to calm her down. They were quickly surrounded by the surviving members of the DA who were trying to find out what was going on and offer their support. Through tear clouded eyes, she looked at Neville and said "Go ahead, tell them."

Neville sighed and said "Harry is gone. He snuck out of here yesterday under his invisibility cloak."

Hannah replied "So that's why…."

He placed his finger over her lips so she couldn't say much more. Ginny snapped "Why didn't you stop him?"

He snapped back at her "Why should I? I've watched Harry over the years and I think I know him pretty well. I could see that he was a mix of emotions. I saw relief that it was over but it was overshadowed by the pain of the losses. Remus was the last of his family and now even that had been taken from him. You know Harry; he more than likely felt that each and every death was his fault."

Susan said "But that's ridiculous. Yes, we lost a lot of people but it would have been much worse if it wasn't for him."

Ron softly said "You've got to understand that Harry has been in the middle of this his whole life and has had to watch as those around him died. I think Hermione said he suffered from an extreme case of survivor's guilt."

Neville started again "I watched as he came in and looked around, after he saw the bodies, he started looking around and then saw Ron and Hermione along with Ginny and Dean. At first I thought I saw a flicker of pain but then it looked more like he was happy for you. Like maybe you could get on with your lives without him to stand in your way."

Hermione's exasperated voice yelled out "But….that's…"

Neville laughed "Yeah well, I'm talking about Harry. So he looked around the room and started seeing the expectant expressions on everyone's faces and quite honestly, I think he realized at that point that they would never leave him alone and let him just be Harry."

Hermione said "No, they wouldn't have. He could have at least said goodbye."

Neville softly asked "And what would you have said?"

Her eyes went to the floor as she just nodded. "You're right Neville. Thank you."

Ron asked "Do you know where he went?"

"Not really, he said he had some unfinished business to take care of and left it at that."

Hermione's eyes opened wide at that and said "Ron, he went to Gringotts to settle up with them. We have to go help him."

It was at this time that a troop of Goblins entered the Great Hall only to be questioned by Filius and Minerva.

Filius bowed "Master Blackclaw, we are honored by your presence. May I enquire what business you have at Hogwarts this day?"

"Certainly Master Filius, I have orders from Chief Ragnok to remove the bodies of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin so that they may be buried with family."

Minerva interrupted "We planned on burying them on the grounds of Hogwarts as true warriors in honor of their sacrifice."

"I'm sorry Lady McGonagall but these orders come from Lady Tonks as she wanted them buried with their family."

"May I ask where so that we can pay our respects?"

"I'm sorry Madam but I was not informed of the final arrangements."

The whole time this was going on, something was wiggling at the back of Hermione's mind. 'Why would Andromeda not want them to be buried with honors unless she wanted something more private so that…Harry was behind this? They were Harry's family and he wanted them buried with the rest of his family. They're being taken to Godric's Hollow.'

Hermione stood and approached the Goblins. When he finally acknowledged her, she bowed and said "Master Goblin, I present myself to you in order to make amends for my recent actions against your nation."

Minerva said "Miss Granger, No."

Blackclaw smiled at her and said "Mr. Potter was right in that you are an honorable human as well Miss Granger. Mr. Potter informed us that you and Mr. Weasley were following his orders and that the blame rested solely on his shoulders. Mr. Potter has already been judged for his actions and the sentence carried out. I must say that Mr. Potter conducted himself with honor and courage during his punishment."

"Is he dead?"

"Miss Granger, even the phoenix rises from its ashes stronger than before. He is finally free of the pain that was his life."

Filius raised an eyebrow to that in which he received a Goblin smirk in answer. He snapped his fingers as the Goblin guards went over and lifted Remus and Tonks onto their shoulders and carried them out of the Great Hall with the honor befitting warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it or make any claims to.

AN: Wow, nice response. I need to explain that I was playing around with this idea and didn't really intend for it to be more than just a ridiculous idea. Some of this you may see again in another story I am working on. I was also using it to get back in the groove of writing. Now, for those of you who took offense to my pairing, if you continue reading, I think I have explained myself a little better. My thought process is that Harry and Andromeda are desperate for some normalcy in their lives even if it throws them into each other's arms. I explained that Andi is a forty something year old witch who thanks to her magic doesn't look a day over thirty as she hasn't had the life that Narcissa and Bella have had and so she hasn't aged as badly. Granted, the last year will have an effect on her unless she has a new lease on life. It may seem like it's another Harry finds a cougar and has a good time but that is not my intent.

Chapter 2

Andi led Harry and Teddy around muggle London for four hours before she was finally satisfied with Harry's clothes. She would have preferred to keep shopping but she couldn't decide whose whining was worse, eighteen year old Harry or one year old Teddy. Even though she was a little uneasy about her actions the previous day or should we say earlier that morning, watching the two of them together made things a little better. She could tell that Harry would be the absolute best man to raise Teddy even though she could see her new husband corrupting his Godson even at that young age. As she watched them out of the corner of her eye, she could see the whining was an act they were putting on just to annoy her so in turn, she found a way to get back at Harry. Every time Harry would try on clothes, she would make it a point to fondle oops I'm mean check the fitting of the different pants and jeans. When he started protesting, she simply told him that her boy toy had to look the part if he wanted to be with her. With Harry still not being used to such forwardness, she had him blushing most of the day much too Andi's satisfaction.

As a whole, the shopping trip had been a pretty enjoyable experience for the new family and antics of her boys were enough to keep Andi smiling most of the day. The most sobering part of the day had been when she insisted on having suits fitted for Harry and Teddy as well as purchasing a new black dress for herself. When Harry first started to protest, she cut him off saying that the three of them would have a proper goodbye to their family. That comment brought them back to reality and quickly put a damper on the fun they had been having. Once Andi realized what she had done, her eyes grew teary for running their first day out together as a family. When he saw the sad look on her face, Harry reached out and gently grabbed her hand in support. A gentle kiss to the cheek was enough to reassure her that he would be there to face it with her. She finally declared the trip complete when she was satisfied that Harry's clothes would no longer embarrass her whenever they went out in public together.

When they had returned to Gringotts after enjoying lunch in muggle London, Ragnok led them to his office where they met up with Blackclaw. After he had told the tale of his encounter at Hogwarts, Harry bowed to him and said "I owe you my thanks for so skillfully circumventing the truth."

"It was my pleasure Warrior Potter. However, cousin Filius may have figured out my deception."

Harry laughed "Master Flitwick is a wise man and not much gets past him. I don't think we have to worry about him saying anything as it was often he who counseled me during the rough times when I was at school. If anything I think he would be happy I made my escape."

Ragnok cleared his throat. "Have you decided on any properties yet?"

Andi responded "That is on our agenda for this afternoon, hopefully we will have a decision for you by the evening."

"Very good. The sooner we know where, the sooner we can start building. Remember that you also have to come up with a design and list the amenities you require. There is one other matter that I'd like to discuss with you and it is something I hesitate to ask."

Harry smiled "Just say what's on your mind. I won't take offense."

"When your father fell, there was no longer a Lord Potter to control the wards on the estate and they went into lockdown. In the past, every member of the Potter family has been buried in the cemetery on the estate but at the time, normal family burial arrangements could not be observed. Since you have taken the mantle of your family, we can right a wrong that was done many years ago and place James and Lily in their rightful place."

Harry softly asked "Can we place a marker for Sirius as well as bury Remus and Nym there?"

Ragnok smiled "Were they your family?"

"Yes."

"Then as Lord Potter commands, it shall be so. I only ask this because it would mean exhuming your parents' bodies and moving them to the family cemetery."

"Please do it. If it would be possible I'd like a massive headstone with the Marauder's design on it along with their names inscribed at their heads. Oh, could you retrieve Dobby's body from Shell Cottage and place it there as well?"

Ragnok nodded as Blackclaw took all of this down.

Andi said "Harry, Nym wasn't a Marauder."

He defiantly said "In my mind she was. I can just imagine her and Mum giving the rest of us a run for our money."

She smiled affectionately at him "Well, we will get to see that for ourselves one day won't we."

"Yeah, um…Andi?"

"Yes dear?"

"We can place a marker for Ted there as well. I know he was...like Sirius and well, he was my family through you and Nym so…."

She pulled him into a hug and whispered "You are such a good man. I think he would have been honored to be memorialized there."

Harry smiled at her and then turned his eyes upon Ragnok.

Ragnok said "We will do as you ask and have it prepared the day after tomorrow. Is there anything else you would like to place on the large marker?"

"Yes Sir, True family is not measured by blood."

Blackclaw bowed to him and said "Well said Milord. A truer Goblin I've never met."

Harry smiled "I am honored."

**SO**

As the short meeting came to a close, Harry led a subdued Andi back to their rooms.

When they got in, she broke down in tears and ran off as Harry took Teddy and placed him in his crib. As he entered the sitting room, he heard her crying in their bedroom and went in to see if he could help. In the end he just wrapped her in his arms until she calmed enough to talk to him about it.

"I feel terrible. My baby is dead and here I am running around like a love sick teenager."

"Andi, I've been trying to do everything I could to distract you from reality even if it was only for a short time. With all the hurt we've been through, I just wanted you to have a little happiness. I'm here for you and we'll get through this together."

Her response was to pull him closer to him as he rubbed circles on her back. Finally spent from her emotional release, she eased into a fitful sleep. When he felt that she was truly out for the moment, he slipped out of her arms and went back into the sitting room. He sank down in one of the comfortable chairs and thought for a minute before saying "Winky, could I speak with you?"

A soft 'pop' was heard as she appeared in front of him. "Lord Potter be calling for Winky?"

"Yes, have you bonded with a family yet?"

"No sir, Winky still be at Hogwarts waiting for a proper family."

"Would you like to join mine?"

"Winky would like that very much but would have to refuse."

"Why Winky?"

"Winky be having a son and can't leave him Sir."

"Was he yours and Dobby's?"

She sniffed "Yes Sir."

"Winky, I owe Dobby so much, there's no way I could ever repay it. To have his family join mine would make me very happy. He gave his life to protect me and I owe it to him to protect his family in the same way."

"Winky felt Dobby die through our bond and even though he knew he was leaving me and our son, he was happy to save Master Harry just as Master Harry had once saved him. There be no debts between Dobby and Master Harry."

"That doesn't change what I said. I still want you both to join my family."

"Dinky?" 'POP'

"Yes Mama?"

"Master Harry Potter wants me and you to bond with him. Do you want to?"

"No Winky, I asked you to join my family, not bond to it."

"Harry Potter doesn't think Winky is good enough?"

Harry fell down to his knees in front of her and said "I think you are too good. I can never repay Dobby for what he did but I can take care of his family."

"Winky and Dinky accept."

Harry reached out and pulled both of them into a hug. He said "I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, accept Winky and Dinky into the Potter-Black family. May they now be known as Winky Potter-Black and Dinky Potter-Black." A blue glow flashed around the three of them as Harry's and their magic accepted his oath.

Winky stepped back with a smile on her face and said "Winky expects you want us to call you Harry?"

He smirked "Yes, you are family."

She mock glared at him "Even so, we will be proper and take care of our family like is our duty."

Harry grinned "Yes ma'am, I would never deny you something that makes you happy. We will have a home of our own soon and I will introduce you to the Lady Black and well as the Black Heir when they wake up. By the way, they will be called Andi and Teddy. If you don't agree to this, I will start calling you Miss Potter-Black along with Mr. Potter-Black."

Winky grinned at him and said "Master Harry is mean to his elves. Winky would have never thought Master Harry was so cruel."

He hugged her once again and said "Now that we understand each other, things should be easier."

"Yes Harry, now that you know your place, it will make it easier. Is there anything you need Winky and Dinky to do?"

"First on the need to do list is to pack up the Tonks' house and prepare it to be moved. If you would, bring my wife's clothing here along with Teddy's. The other thing that needs to be done is to pack up Remus and Nym's house. Again, bring all Teddy's things here. If you need trunks or anything, get the money out of my vault. Except for the clothes and Teddy's toys, everything can be shrunk and stored in trunks until our new home is ready and we will sort it out there."

Winky smiled at him "Winky sorry. Harry gives us lots to do. Harry is very good to his family."

He smiled at her and said "We will be very busy over the next few days so we will also need your help with Teddy while we are taking care of several things. One last thing, I've asked Ragnok to have Dobby's remains moved from the garden at Shell Cottage to my family cemetery. I hope you're not offended but I wanted him with the rest of my family just as you both will be one day."

She jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Winky not offended, Harry makes Winky proud to be a Potter that you would care so much about us. Just call us when you need us." They both disappeared with small 'pops'.

**SO**

Harry sat there smiling at his conversation with Winky knowing that he's made the right decision. He looked over at the property profiles and took a deep breath. He muttered "Might as well start looking through some of these."

He had been at it for a couple of hours and had made it through half the stack. His sorting system was unique in that he had four piles of which three of them were placed so that Andi could give her opinions. The first was 'Ooh, I like this'. The next was 'It's okay but let's see what Andi thinks'. That category was followed by 'Not thrilled by it but Andi can convince me if she sees something I missed'. And then there was the last category. It was the 'No way in hell even if Andi danced naked in front of me with the promise of sex as often as I wanted it'. As it always seemed with Harry's luck, this pile was the largest and continued to grow rapidly.

As he read the files, he became a little depressed as he realized that many of both of his families' estates had fallen into disrepair over the years as the members died or were killed off. He would talk to Andi about it but had just about decided to demolish the buildings on most of the properties and just keep the land for his children and their children. His attention then turned to Potter Manor and Grimmauld Place. He knew from the files that Potter Manor had been burned to the ground by Death Eaters during the first war shortly before they came after him and his parents. He knew that one day he would return to England and would probably rebuild it as his home but that too would be decided in the discussion with Andi. As far as Grimmauld Place was concerned, he knew the building was structurally sound but it was just so damn dark and oppressive that he didn't want to live there in its current state.

He sat there thinking about it for while before he came to the decision to ask Ragnok if he could contract them to renovate the once proud home of the Blacks. He had a lot of painful memories of Sirius from there but maybe a makeover would make it less depressing. In the end, he decided it would be a fine tribute to Sirius to make the house into a proper home as it would make an ideal home for them whenever they were in England especially with the impressive wards that protected it. He made a note to ask about removing the Fidelis Charm on the house and recasting it once the Goblins had completed their work. As he started to pick up another file, he heard Andi call out in a panicked voice. As he ran to their room, he saw the fear in her eyes and sat down quickly beside her. "What's wrong love?"

She sobbed out "I woke up and you weren't here. It scared me."

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm sorry; I was in the other room trying to take care of a few things."

She placed her face in her hands and started crying. "What have I done? I've trapped a man half my age in a marriage because I was too afraid of being alone anymore. Maybe it's true, maybe all the Blacks were insane and it finally caught up to me. (She started sobbing harder.) I loved Ted with my whole heart and what do I do, I grab the first man that shows me any affection and I shag him till I'm sore. I'm no good, you need to leave me."

Harry started running his fingers through her hair. "Hush now, I'm just as much to blame as you. I could have stopped at any time but I didn't want to. I won't deny that I loved your daughter and that my attraction to her bled over to you. So in that case, I'm just as wrong for marrying you. Maybe we both did it for the wrong reasons but since we were going to raise Teddy together, I'm pretty sure it would have happened sooner or later."

She sobbed out "You should be with someone your own age. I'm too old for you."

He pulled her closer. "Andi, if I had wanted someone my own age, I'm pretty sure the Boy-Who-Lived could have had pretty much any damn girl I wanted. But the bottom line is I'm not interested in them. Hell, I don't understand them and they sure as hell don't understand me. Andi, I've seen and done way too much for it not to have affected me. Hell, I've been at death's door and beyond so many times that I can't relate to people my own age anymore. Other than Neville, they don't have the maturity or stability that I need."

"Oh, like I'm the picture of stability right now. What about your friends Ron and Hermione?"

He sighed "Yes, they were with me for most everything but they never really had to deal with the horror that I did. I know they feared for their lives at times but that was as far as it went. I think they try to understand me but there really is no way they can unless they had gone through what I did."

Andi relaxed a little but gave him another squeeze. "I still feel like a cougar for what I did."

Harry lay down on the bed so that he was facing her. "So you married a younger man. When you look to the future, do you think we will have a happy life together?"

She smiled "Yes Harry, I really do."

"Well then, if I'm not complaining about what we did, then neither should you."

"You know that people are going to talk about us. About how I seduced you and made you my love slave."

He grinned "Damn right I am. If anyone asks me, I'll tell them I have the hottest wife on the planet. It is my hope that you tell anyone who asks that you found a man that could keep up with you."

"You're so bad."

"Andi, if we are happy then I don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Its not that easy Harry, you're a hero and people look up to you."

He sighed and sat up. "Alright then. Let's look at it from another perspective. When I faced Tom in the forest, I knew I was going to die and I did. I don't know if you know this but dying kind of ages you a lot so while I may only be eighteen years old physically, mentally I'm at least twice that. Besides that, I read somewhere that men hit there sexual prime about my age and women hit theirs about yours. So even if we were to base our relationship on sex, I don't see a problem here."

She chuckled "You're such a prat."

He smiled "You'll learn to love me for it. Anyway, let's say that I started dating Hermione or Ginny and we eventually get married. While Hermione is overly mature, she's still not where I am so do you think I'd be happy in a marriage where I had to wait for my partner to grow up?"

She laughed "I waited for years for Ted to do that."

He smiled in triumph. "Ah so you can see my point. What I'm trying to say is that if we both are willing and really try to give us a chance, I think we'd be great together. Andi, I don't want to replace the place Ted holds in your heart, I hope that a new one opens for me."

She sighed "It shouldn't be too hard Harry; I told you that the passion died years ago."

He huffed "You must think I'm stupid or something. I'm not so naïve to believe what you say about Ted. I'm sure that the fire might have cooled somewhat during your lives together but don't act as if you didn't love each other. You left your family for him Andi, there's no way that you would do that for someone you just enjoyed shagging. Hell Andi, I loved the guy and we barely knew each other."

"But we didn't….anymore….he acted like it wasn't important anymore."

"Did you ever tell him that it was important to you?"

"No"

"Then you were both stupid and you let your insecurities get in the way. I refuse to let that happen between us even if I have to beg you to make love to me."

She glared at him but was finally hearing what he was saying. He asked "Do you remember that night when Hagrid brought me to your house when they were helping me escape my muggle prison?"

She nodded "How could I forget? That was when everything started falling apart."

He smiled "The first time I saw you, I thought it was Bella walking into the room and I reached for my wand. (She frowned as he laughed.) Your older sister was an incredibly sexy woman. She may have been crazy as hell but damn she was hot. You also have to remember that this was before I had ever seen Nym's true form. Where was I besides getting all hot and bothered? Oh yeah, Ted saw me about to react to you and he stepped directly in front of me to protect you even though he knew he could never beat me. He willingly placed your life's value above his own and I truly believe that is why he went on the run in the hope that they would leave you alone if he was gone. So no Andi, don't ever think that again because Ted Tonks loved you with his whole heart until the day he died."

She sobbed "I loved him too Harry. That's why I'm so torn about us being together."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't know how much Nym told you but up until last night, my life has been complete hell with just a few bright spots. I was a damaged person before I went through all the crap I did recently. Hell Andi, before you walked into Gringotts and gave me hope, the best I could hope for was Ragnok taking my head so that I didn't have to deal with it anymore."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. If I had known all this, I would have never laid my problems and insecurities on your shoulders. You've had to bear enough of a burden."

He leaned in and kissed her gently again. "No Andi, you're wrong about that. You walked into my life yesterday and I saw a new battle that needed to be fought. You gave me a reason to live. I saw a lot of me in you." (She grinned up at him.) He chuckled out "Not like that. Even though it was incredible and I can't wait for a repeat performance, I think this is more important right now. So, when I saw you, I saw someone who was just as damaged as I was. I mean, you were raised in the Black family and did everything they ever wanted you to do until Ted came along and then because you wanted to be happy, they threw you away. Of the people you were closest to, Sirius ends up in Azkaban so you lose his support and your two sisters turn out to be the two biggest bitches to you on the face of the planet. If that wasn't enough, in the last year, your whole world has been shattered and you are left wondering what the hell you should do now and if it wasn't for Teddy, you'd probably had been looking for a way to end it just like I was."

She nodded to him but he could see the fire building in her eyes.

Happy to see the fire returning to her, he said "The way I see it we have a choice to make. We can both give up and let the bastards win or we can build a life together. The moment you kissed me, as innocent as it was, I knew what I wanted and saw a chance for a life with you and Teddy. There was no way I was going to do anything to stop it once we started."

Tears were rolling down her face as she said "Me too Harry. I was dead inside with only the thought of taking care of Teddy holding me together. That kiss awakened something in me that I thought I had lost and once I got a taste of it, I wanted more."

He leaned down and kissed her more passionately. As he pulled away he said "You know I may be young but I now understand magic a lot better than people twice my age."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh teach me then Professor Potter."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Magic is not only this wonderful thing that we can do or control. To me, magic is alive and she just lets us use the gifts she gives us and once you understand that we are just the tools she uses to achieve her goals, things become much easier. Our marriage is different from others because we didn't walk down an aisle and perform a ceremony although we can do that if you want to. Our marriage was created by the magic in us binding our hearts together and I think it is because she wanted to give something back to two of her people who had lost too much."

With an amused look on her face, she said "You have my permission to slap me if I ever say you're too young for me again. You are way older than your years and I'm beginning to wonder if maybe I'm too young for you."

With a smile he asked "So, do you still think we don't belong together?"

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "No Milord, I think that we might be perfect for each other. It also helps to know that you'll always be here for me and Teddy. Speaking of Teddy, where is he?"

"If he started crying, I'm sure Winky or Dinky is taking care of him. But I can go check if it's make you fell better."

"No, that's okay. He has his mother's lungs so we would hear him if he was upset. So….Winky and Dinky? You bonded two house elves without talking to me about it?"

He looked at her sheepishly "Um….I thought you knew I was going to ask her to come help us out and bonded?….not exactly."

"Harry James Potter! What did you do?"

He replied with smirk "Andromeda Lucinda Potter-Black. Hmmm…two can play that game. No, I more like adopted them."

Her eyes grew wide "You adopted two house elves?"

"Well, you see, Dobby was always there for me and saved my life. Well he did more often than almost killing me. Anyway, Winky was his mate and Dinky is his son. I felt I kind of owed it to him to look out for them so I welcomed them into the family."

"Bet that went over well."

"You'd be surprised however she did admonish me and tell me that she would take care of her family like a proper elf should and with them being family, there was nothing I could do about it."

She laughed "Did she really say that?"

"Not in those words but I got her meaning. She's a tough little bird."

'POP' "I heard that Harry and it's not nice to talk about your family like that."

Andi laughed loudly and said "Oh Harry, I love this one. Winky I presume?"

"Yes Lady Black."

Harry said "Winky?"

"Yes Andi."

Andi laughed again and said "I think we're going to be great friends Winky. Is Teddy up yet?"

"Yes Ma'am. Dinky is in there playing with him. Theys be having a good time."

"Thank you Winky, call us if he needs us."

"Of course Andi. Harry, we've already moved Teddy's things to his room and Winky be bringing Mistress Andi's things next. We will then take care of the rest later."

"Thank you Winky. You're a good little sister."

She blushed before she popped out. Andi looked at him and asked "What are you having them do?"

"Um…I'm having them pack up yours and Nym's house so that we can take it to our new one if we ever get around to having it built. I thought we could sort everything there and then you could decide what to do with it."

"That's very sweet Harry but except for Teddy's things, most of the furniture can be left there for now. They can move Nym's stuff back to the house since they were just renting it. I can always get anything I want later."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So, are we good?"

She smiled "Yes dear. I'm sure we will both doing this for each other for the foreseeable future. It was just your turn."

He stood and held out his hand. When she reached for it, he pulled her up and into an embrace. Just because he could, he gave her a passionate kiss which had her melting in his arms. When he finally pulled away, he said "Come wife, we need to find a place for our home."

**SO**

They sat in the sitting room looking through files for a bit with Teddy and Dinky playing on the floor in front of them. Both would look up at Teddy's happy giggles as he had fun with Dinky.

He finally asked "So what do you think?"

She grinned "I agree with you completely on the 'dancing naked' pile. However, I will remember that and practice it quite often I think now that you have revealed your desires for such a thing. As far as the 'not really' pile, I agree with you there as well. I recommend we just contract someone to demolish the dwellings and let nature take back over. We can then hold them in trust for future generations. Part of what makes you a Lord is your vast land holdings so we don't need to start selling off properties. The 'maybe' pile, I think we should take our time and go see them for ourselves before we make any decisions. They could always be restored and then rented out as either magical or non magical housing. I also agree with you on the yeses but want you to consider something. There are always wizards who know about the houses in the Potter and Black portfolios. While I agree with keeping them, I don't want to live there much like I never want to live in mine and Ted's house again. Ragnok offered to build you a home wherever you wanted. I suggest we look into available property outside England so that we can have a home that is ours and add to this starting our lives over idea you had."

He smiled brightly "I was hoping you'd say that. Growing up, all I had was Dudley's cast offs. I wanted something of my own and not something that belonged to someone else at one time. It may seem wasteful but that's how I feel."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Then that's what we will do. It's time for some of your dreams to start coming true. Since we are going to be busy shopping for furniture and setting up house, I think we should hire Gringotts to evaluate the remaining properties and give us an assessment of their condition. If it is not cost effective to repair them, then I suggest we treat them as we do the ' hell no' and 'not really' pile."

"What about Grimmauld and Potter Manor?"

"I agree with you on Potter Manor to a point. I say we leave the ruins of the manor as it is until the time comes when we want to make a home there. There is already an elf there maintaining the grounds so we just continue with that for now. I don't mean to sound morbid but the ruins can be seen from the family plot and as we take the next generation there, it can serve as a history lesson on the sacrifices their family made to keep the magical world safe. Grimmauld is a different matter and its not just because I was raised a Black. You said yourself it is structurally sound but in need of a complete remodel and updating. Since the wards there are so formidable, I say we go ahead and have it done so that we have a place to live when we are in England. Remove Dumbledore's Fidelis and cast a new one in its place. As far as mine and Ted's home, we can put it under stasis for now or allow Gringotts to rent it out. I have no desire to return there only to be reminded of what I lost."

Harry looked down at that comment and felt saddened by her words. When she saw this, she placed her hand under his chin and brought his eyes up to hers. "I meant nothing by that love except we can't keep looking into the past if we want to create a new future for us."

She gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Harry, please remember that this is new for both of us and as much as we will be there for each other, we can't allow the past to continue hurting us. My life is now with you and I look forward to it."

He reached for a stack of parchment that was off to the side. "I held these off until you could go through the others. My favorite is on top."

She opened the file and her eyes went wide. "Can we really?"

He smiled "The money is not an issue."

"A private island in the Ionian Sea."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a perfect place to disappear as well as allow you to get an all over tan."

She laughed "You'll do anything now to get my clothes off."

Harry smirked "Damn straight but I really like the idea of the privacy there."

"Well then, call Ragnok and the builders at once. The sooner they start, the sooner we can be there."

He laughed "Winky, could you go see if Ragnok is available?"

'POP'

Another pop was heard and she replied "Lord Ragnok said he will gather the appropriate people and be here directly."

**SO**

When Ragnok arrived, he looked happily at the scene of the new family enjoying their time together. Harry and Andi had joined Teddy on the floor and were rolling around and playing with him. He cleared his throat and said "I trust everything is well?"

Harry smiled and replied "Yes my friend, we are slowly becoming the family that we should be."

"All good things come in time. Be patient with each other and lean on each other for support."

Andi smiled and said "Good advice Milord. We are learning a lot about each other with every hour that passes."

"That is encouraging. Now, I take it you have made a decision?"

Harry stood and smiled "Yes, we have. We need you to arrange the purchase if the Isle of Gaia in the Ionian Sea."

Ragnok replied "If I'm not mistaken, that is one of the Greek isles and is listed for five million USD."

"And?"

"Very well Harry, I'll go now and arrange the purchase while you talk to the builders."

"Thanks Ragnok. For everything."

"Always glad to help a friend."

As he walked out, Harry and Andi asked the builders' leader to take a seat. He pulled out a notepad and sat there waiting to take notes. At Harry's request, the main house would be built underground with every amenity they could think of. One of the requirements was that they could use mundane electronics so the deepest level would be the magical area which would be heavily warded to block errant magic from leaking into the other areas. The gym and pool would be the next lowest level with the kitchens and storage being right above. The next level would be the family area which would house a theatre as well as huge playroom. The next level up would house the family bedrooms. While they only needed four right now, a blushing Andi and Harry had requested they place a total of eight there. With a smile, Harry requested an additional level but opted to leave it open for the time being until they decided a purpose for it. The builder thought it was a good idea as it would allow for future expansion without having to anything major to the home if it was not added. Harry requested all ceilings to be charmed much like the Hogwarts Great Hall with the view of the sky outside but with the ability to cut them off and on. His last request was to place heavy wards keyed to family over the entrance to their home and he would add a Fidelis when they moved in.

When the builder asked what they wanted to cover the entrance, Andi said "That part is mine. While I'm not as paranoid as my husband, I can understand his reasoning and with that in mind, I would like the Black family wards set up on the lower house and the Potter family wards set up on the upper house."

When the Goblin nodded, she explained what she wanted which would be a luxury vacation type home with a large pool and patio. Her description of the house included ten bedrooms of which she created the Master Suite that she had always dreamed of along with a Jacuzzi hot tub on a deck right outside their door. The house would be primarily glass and would stand out as elegant sitting atop the rock where they would make their home. As he listened to her impassioned description of her bedroom above, Harry asked if the same could be recreated in the home below including the hot tub but in a room off the main family level.

When they were finished and the Goblin had asked some questions of his on until he was satisfied with what his clients wanted, he handed Harry an invoice with the estimate on it. Andi's eyes grew wide at the total but he just shrugged and signed the invoice giving them permission to get started. Harry asked "How long will it take?"

The Goblin gave him a toothy grin and said "Ragnok told me this was a priority so we will have three crews working around the clock. I would estimate that you will be moving in within seven days."

Andi gasped "That fast?"

"Milady, we take it as a personal honor to be building the home of such a noble warrior and his family. Not only that, said noble warrior is paying us very well for this honor."

Harry said "Thank you. Do you think when you finish my home that you could take on another project for me? It is not a priority so it could be done during your slow times."

"If Lord Potter-Black is satisfied with my work on his home, I would be most honored to take on any other projects he may have. After all, a busy Goblin is making money which makes him a happy Goblin."

**SO**

After putting Teddy to bed that night, Harry and Andi sat on the couch snuggling with each other and giving each other occasional kisses as they talked. They both noticed that they were still tiptoeing around certain issues but that was to be expected until the wounds were not so fresh. Harry asked "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well I thought in the morning we could go out and start looking for furniture. We already have the stuff for Teddy but we will need a bedroom suit for our room. I want it to be something we both want."

"I'll be happy with whatever you want. I really wouldn't know how to choose something like that. Tell you what, we go and you pick it out, if it is something I don't like, I'll be honest with you and we can look some more."

"I can live with that. I'd like to wait until we get to Greece before buying anything for the upper house. I just think the styles there would be more reflective of the house we'll have instead of the conservative styles found here. I would also like to set up an appointment for you with the Gringotts healers. Not that I think anything is wrong but you've been through too much for me not to want to make sure everything is fine with you. We may even be able to have your eyes healed so that those beautiful green eyes aren't so hidden anymore."

Harry laughed "You just want to make sure your boy toy is healthy enough to keep up with you."

She smirked "Yes, there's always that too. Come on lover, take me to bed and love me."

"As you wish Milady."

When Andi asked him to take her to bed and love her, Harry expected a much different night that he experienced not that he was complaining. In her own way, Andi was demonstrating another kind of love that Harry found just as pleasant as what happened the previous night. Andi kissed him with passion and then said "It's easy to love one another when you are shagging each other senseless. Last night was great but I want us to build something deeper than that. Hold me tonight."

He wrapped her up in his arms and found himself warm, content, and asleep very quickly. If last night was great, this night had been even better and he was starting to experience love in its truest form. It wasn't the sex and the passion but the feelings of deep emotion and contentment that he felt for the woman in his arms.

**SO**

Back in Hogwarts, Hermione was quite distraught and as was a fault of hers, she only heard the words of Blackclaw and not the meaning. Filius walked around shaking his head at the lack of logic being displayed by his students and his fellow staff members. It had even gotten so bad that the Minister for Magic had been summoned to be told of the news. In a moment of utter disgust, Filius pulled Hermione aside. "Miss Granger, might I have a word with you?"

Sniff "Of course Professor."

He gestured for her to follow him and said "I'd prefer somewhere a little more private."

As she followed him, she couldn't think of any reason why he would need to speak with her in her time of grief. When they stepped into an empty classroom, he turned and said "I'm disappointed in you Miss Granger. You were always such an analytical student and I know you and your friends have been through a rough time but that is no excuse for not thinking things through."

She was in shock at his admonishment. "I have no idea what you are talking about Professor."

"Miss Granger, what exactly did Master Blackclaw say to you?"

"He said that Harry had taken the punishment upon himself. We all know that Goblin justice may be fair but if convicted, the punishment is usually death."

"What else?"

"He said something about a Phoenix rising from the ashes better and stronger and that Harry was free of his pain."

"Yes Miss Granger. I don't know if you know this but there were many times where Mr. Potter came to me seeking my counsel. Many times I had to hold a sobbing boy that held the pain of the world on his shoulders."

"I never knew."

"Miss Granger, I'm going to say this one time. Harry is free of the pain he carried. He is not dead."

"But why would he leave?"

"Miss Granger, you grew up with Mr. Potter and were probably closer to him than anyone else. He carried the pain of this world in him and he is now free to live his life."

"But the punishment."

"He was a warrior and my cousins would respect that and give him a chance to speak. I'm sure he was only fined after explaining why he did what he did. My cousins are not cruel mindless beasts hell bent on eradicating the human race."

She indignantly said "I never said or thought that Professor. I'm just concerned about Harry."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter has left a society where he never felt he belonged after being guilt tripped into saving it. I think he is well within his rights to live out his life as he sees fit and I for one support him in his decision. As far as my cousins are concerned, they don't speak metaphorically or in circles without a very good reason. I would venture a guess that my cousins have merely given Mr. Potter the keys to unlock his shackles and make his escape."

She looked subdued and replied "Yes Professor. I guess I didn't listen very well to the others around me. Neville plainly told me that Harry would never be happy here. I would have liked to say goodbye to my best friend."

"I'm sure you will meet again one day."

She nodded but looked up in shock. "I hope so but what about the Minister? He's probably going to go into Gringotts with Aurors and do something stupid."

She looked on in shock as she saw the feral grin that had never graced her Professor's face before. His only reply was "Yes that would be tragic and probably never crossed my cousins' minds."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. It all belongs to JK Rowling who I am thankful for allowing us to play in her sandbox.

AN: Thanks for reviewing. I've told you that this is just something I'm playing around with and I hope it is enjoyable. There's probably only one more chapter coming and if things work out right, it should be fun.

Chapter 3

The following day saw a flurry of activity in the lobby of Gringotts. At a very early hour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, showed up demanding a meeting with the Director of Gringotts-London, Ragnok. While they respected Kingsley's status as a warrior, it did not give him the right to come into their sovereign territory and make demands and the staff at Gringotts reacted as they always did when demands were made upon them by wizards, they made him wait.

By the time they he was led to Ragnok's office, Harry, Andi, and Teddy had been escorted to yet another entrance into muggle London. The morning was spent shopping for furniture and anything else Andi felt they would need in setting up house. They were also told to stay away until Winky contacted them sating that the wizarding government's presence had left the premises. Ragnok, being the devious goblin that he was, suggested this so that he would not be lying when he told the Minister that Harry was not there. You could say what you want about Goblins but they had always prided themselves on their honesty and integrity and this way, neither could be called into question, from a certain point of view.

Kingsley's accusations didn't do a lot to ingratiate himself with Ragnok and at times the discussion grew quite heated. It was obvious to Ragnok that Kingsley was in a panic because of the loss of Harry Potter would seriously destroy his own plans to use Harry's fame and their own friendship to help his political agenda.

With a feral grin and a condescending voice, Ragnok said "Mr. Shacklebolt, I can clearly see that you have no interest the person that is Harry Potter and only want him for your own means. I will answer you this, Harry Potter did present himself to my nation for judgment of his crimes against us. He was allowed to speak and his punishment was a heavy fine which he gladly paid. At that point, our discussions turned to business where we helped him get his affairs in order so that he could escape a society who repeatedly abused him. I shall say that I am happy to inform you that you are two days too late as he is no longer living on British soil."

Kingsley looked at him incredulously. "You helped him escape? That is unacceptable and I can assure you that my government will impose sanctions upon this bank."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed. "I was not aware that Mr. Potter was under investigation for any crime except for the ones committed against Gringotts. (Ragnok smiled an evil smile.) "As far as your sanctions _Minister_, you can try but I assure you that any attempt to interfere with our business will result in either the closing of our doors or we will stage another rebellion which in your current state, your nation will be hard pressed to even manage a proper defense. Good day Sir and if you ever need to speak with me again, go through the proper channels and make an appointment."

Kingsley raged "I am the Minister of Magic for great Britain. Everyone magical here answers to me."

He growled. "Then I suggest you read our treaties _Minister_. You are on Goblin land and have no say whatsoever and unlike you, my word here is law. Guards, escort the Minister back to the lobby so that he may leave."

Two dangerous looking Goblins appeared behind him immediately and Kingsley knew that the meeting was truly over. The chastisement by Ragnok only furthered his determination to get Harry back at any cost. He strolled through Diagon Alley deep in thought over how he could fix the problem. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was upsetting the new minister so most everyone moved out of his way as he made his way to his office.

Once he arrived at his office, he told his receptionist to cancel his appointments for the next few hours as he had some high priority matters he needed to deal with. In his office, he sat down in his chair and started thinking about what he could do to get Harry back. He was kicking himself for not reacting faster and having Aurors at Hogwarts to take him into protective custody but there wasn't much he could do at the time as anyone who wasn't already fighting at the school was busy cleaning out the Ministry and retaking control. He had to admit that he never expected Harry to take off that quickly after the battle. He had been given reports on what all Harry had been through and he really thought the young hero would be asleep for several days with a bad case of magical exhaustion.

As he sat in contemplation, he thought back on one of the special meetings that Albus had called with the Aurors in the Order of the Phoenix. As usual, Tonks was complaining about how Harry should have more freedom and be allowed contact with his friends. In a rare moment for Albus, he snapped at her telling her that Harry's life wasn't his own and that his status as a hero and symbol for magical England made his own desires secondary to the 'Greater Good'. Kingsley remembered it well as she threw her Phoenix pendant at Albus and said "Harry has at much a right to a life as any one of us. I joined to help Harry and that's what I'll do. Consider this my resignation."

Kingsley sat there remembering how much he agreed with Tonks at the time and about how wrong Albus had been. The whole time, he never saw how much he was acting like Albus at this time. No, this was different because he would have choices as long as he remained in England and was useful to his administration. He finally reached a decision and sent off two Patronuses. After notifying his receptionist of his expected guests, he sat back and waited for the people he had summoned.

An hour later, his floo flared green as Hermione Granger stepped through. Just as he was about to say something, a knock was heard at the door and once she was bade entrance, Hestia Jones stepped through the door.

He looked at them for a minute before saying "Good, I only have to do this once. I have it on good authority that Harry Potter has skipped the country. We cannot allow this to happen and I need help from both of you."

Hermione said "Don't you think Harry has done and been through enough already. I say leave him alone to go live his life. It's not like he's ever been allowed to before."

Kingsley snapped back "That's where you're wrong Miss Granger. Mr. Potter is a symbol to our world and we need him here to help with the grieving and rebuilding process. He is too valuable a member of our society to lose right now."

"No matter the cost to him?"

"I am afraid so Miss Granger. Harry needs to be here for the Greater Good."

She snorted "The Greater Good of whom?"

"Why all of us of course. Don't you want your friend with you?"

She huffed "That's an unfair question Minister. Of course I want my friend around but I'm willing to give him up for a while if it means he can get better and come back to us. These last few years have been harder on him than anyone else."

"I realize that Miss Granger and as much as I would like to allow him the time to recover, our world needs his presence in it to reassure them."

Hermione sat back. "I can see your point Minister but I don't agree with it."

Kingsley smiled at her. "Will you help me find him, Hermione? Do you know anywhere that he might have mentioned wanting to travel or live? Do you know where he might have gone?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Minister but I really don't have any idea."

He pleaded. "Do you know of anything or anyone who would have a connection to him other than you and Mr. Weasley?"

She sighed as a tear ran down her cheek. "He walked away from us without even saying goodbye after never leaving each other's side for the last year. It…it was our fault because we walked away from him when it was over leaving him to deal with it on his own. We were just too caught up in ourselves to think about him so the last person he spoke to was Neville Longbottom and all he could say was that he was going to Gringotts to settle up with them. (She sobbed.) He went and took all the responsibility for our breaking into the bank and if my guess is correct, he was hoping that they would take his life so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain and sorrow anymore."

Hestia spoke up "With Remus and Tonks gone he would never abandon Teddy."

Kingsley's eyes brightened "Yes. It may be a good idea to go by and see Andromeda to see if he has had any contact with them. Not to be blunt Hestia but you were bedding him before he went on his little adventure. (Hermione looked up in shock.) Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

She smirked "I'm sorry Sir but we didn't spend much time talking." She looked over at Hermione's expression and said "What? You and Miss Weasley weren't giving him anything to fight for. I thought I might as well have a good time while I was watching over him."

Hermione stood "Please excuse me. I'm starting to find this conversation more distasteful the longer it lasts. If that is all you needed Minister Shacklebolt, I shall be returning to Hogwarts to help in the cleanup."

Kingsley looked up at her and said "Miss Granger, I am well aware of your ambitions and goals. If you were to help us locate Mr. Potter, it would go a long way in helping you to secure a position worthy of your intelligence and talent."

Hermione looked at him in amazement before replying "I don't know who you are but you are not the Kingsley Shacklebolt that we all respected and admired for his integrity. If the cost for getting a good job is the betrayal of one of my closest friends then I think I would prefer to make my own way in this world."

Hestia snorted "How good of a friend could he be if he didn't even say goodbye?"

"The kind who never let you down no matter what you did to him."

She went to the door and started to leave before Kingsley called out "Miss Granger, you are welcome to use my floo to return to Hogwarts."

"No thank you Minister Shacklebolt. I wouldn't want to feel like I was indebted to you in any way."

His face took on a stormy expression after hearing that and he turned to Hestia. "I don't care what you have to do, find him and bring him back."

She stood and said "Yes Sir, I'll go see Andromeda and see if I can get a line on him from there."

As soon as she left, Kingsley threw a tantrum and raked everything off his desk. He was muttering "There goes my plan for a ball to award Potter and his sidekicks Merlin awards with me sharing in the limelight. Damn it all, now I have alienated Granger. My only hope is the Weasley boy. At least he is greedy like his mother. I think I'll go for broke and invite him up and see if I can dangle a carrot in front of him to win him over. Hell, with the other two out of the picture, I can promote him as the mastermind behind Harry and their victory. I might even get him to say that I was secretly giving them help along the way."

He continued to pace around and thought maybe he left some hair somewhere around and we can polyjuice someone so that everyone thinks he is still here. One thing we can't do is allow the majority of the country to find out he's gone. I got this job by being part of Dumbledore's group and without Harry there's no way I'll be able to hold onto it.

**SO**

Hermione flooed back to Hogwarts and immediately called everyone together in the Room of Requirement. When they were all settled, she stood "Okay everyone, this won't take long but I need to tell you what just happened. I got called into the office of the Minister of Magic and informed that Harry had skipped the country. I owe some of you an apology for not believing you earlier but they only wanted Harry to control him and use him for his fame."

Neville said "Its okay Hermione, we all want to believe the best of our leaders, especially when it is someone you have fought beside."

"Yeah well, it gets better. It's a guess but the Order used Hestia Jones to seduce Harry to try and keep him controlled before we left on our task."

Ginny asked "Why would he have been with her?"

Hermione frowned "Because he had been isolated once again. Every year someone close to him died and every year, they locked him up forcing him to deal with it on his on and I was too stupid to see what Dumbledore and the Order was doing to him. If I hadn't been so stupid, I would have gone to him."

Ron sputtered "Hermione, what are you saying? You want to be with Harry?"

She smiled back "Ron, I love you but before we got together, I would have rocked Harry's world in an instant."

There was a chorus of 'me too' echoing around the room. When the girls all looked at each other, they started giggling much to the chagrin of their boyfriends.

Hermione cleared her throat "We're getting off topic; Kingsley called me in to find out where Harry may have gone. When I didn't have an answer for him, he basically told me that helping him would get me a decent job in the ministry so I can assume that not helping him would see me shut out."

Susan Bones asked "So where did he go?"

Neville said "You guys need to know something. Harry was the heir to the Potter and Black fortunes."

He heard several gasps before someone asked "So what does that mean?"

He smirked "It means that Harry can go any damn where he pleases. He commands the resources of two of the wealthiest houses in the world."

Dean asked "But what about what the Goblin said?"

Hermione blushed and said "Professor Flitwick had to explain it to me. Harry was punished for what he did at the bank, more than likely he was fined. Then they helped him get his inheritance and finances squared away so that he could escape."

**SO**

That afternoon in Gringotts, Harry, Andi, and Teddy all reappeared in the bank after they had been given the all clear. Andi immediately took him to the healer for Harry to be checked out. After running a full diagnostic, the healer said "I can help you with some things but not in others. I can give you a potion to fix your eyes and to heal some of the problems you have with your bones. I also think I can find a potion that will help heal the nerve trauma your body has suffered due to repeatedly being cursed with the torture curse. If it won't heal it then it will at least help you cope with it until it fades on its own."

Harry nodded and the healer continued. "The things I can't fix are the scars and the damage done to your body by malnutrition when you were younger but I can get you in as good of physical shape as is possible. Your magic has done a remarkable job of keeping up with the damage and a little boost won't hurt."

He reached out and took Andi's hand. "I can live with the scars. They are a part of me now and will just give visuals to the stories I will tell our children. I will be able to father children won't I?"

"Yes Lord Potter-Black, you shouldn't have any problems in that department."

Harry heard Andi mutter "Better not."

The healer handed him a few vials and said "Take each of those every night before bed for the next five days and I think that will do it."

"Thank you Sir."

**SO**

Hestia Jones arrived at the Tonks' residence and began knocking as soon as she got to the door. She waited for five minutes before knocking again just in case Andromeda and Teddy were taking naps. She knew Mrs. Tonks was probably going through a hard time right now with the loss of about everyone in her family within the last year. When she still didn't get an answer, she made her way around the back of the house and peered through the window. She thought "Where could they be?"

She waited for a few more minutes and with there still being no signs of life, she cast a spell at the back door making it unlock. She crept through the house which still held its furniture but after being here so many times with Nymphadora in the past; she noticed a distinct lack of warmth and family that the house had always radiated. It was then she realized what was wrong. There were no longer any of the family pictures or mementos sitting around that made the house so warm and loving. Maybe it was the fact that two of the people who made it that way were now dead but she still felt Andromeda would still have them up to show her grandson. Another thought ran through her mind that Andromeda was a Black after all and maybe she had gone off the deep end like many of her family members. Hestia quickly moved up the stairs and to the room that she knew belonged to Teddy. After all, he was her Godson. In a panic, she threw open his door and found the room empty of Teddy's stuff. A quick peek through the boxes that were in the room showed her all of Nymphadora and Remus' belongings packed up. It seemed as if Andromeda had already emptied their house. Another thought went through her mind and she hurried over to Andromeda's room to find all of her clothes and belongings gone as well. As she looked into the closet, all she could see was Ted's clothes still hanging there. She sat down on the bed to think and realized that she was too late and that either Harry had taken Andromeda and Teddy with him or else they had just disappeared as well.

She was not looking forward to reporting back to Shack but had the presence of mind to set up and alert ward to warm them if anyone reentered the house. At the same time this was going on, Ron Weasley had been summoned to the ministry and was being enticed by Kingsley.

"You now Ron, I'd bet the Granger girl is going to follow Harry wherever he goes. That would leave you in the enviable position of being the last of the Golden Trio that took down Voldemort. With the others gone, you would be the most famous hero of our world."

Ron sat back in thought for a minute. "You know, you're giving me a lot to think about. If the whole truth came out, most people wouldn't think of me as a hero."

Kingsley smirked "We in the Order are aware of what happened and if your partners are gone, I'm sure we can suppress that information and turn it to our benefit."

"I don't know Kingsley, let me think about it."

"If you do this, I'll guarantee you any job you want. Maybe even get a position on a Professional Quidditch team."

Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of that but he said "Give me a couple of days and I'll let you know."

"Just think about this, you would be more famous than Harry Potter."

Ron stood and nodded as he left. As soon as he got out of the Minister's office, his confidence faded and he slumped as he hurried to the public floo.

As soon as he arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione met him and was asking him what happened.

"He's just as manipulative as Dumbledore. He offered me anything I wanted if I would stand up with him as the hero of the Second war."

"What?"

"He played on my insecurities about you and Harry and said that it wouldn't be long before you ran off to join Harry wherever he is. He said that I would be left here alone and if I played my cards right I would be more famous that Harry. He even told me he'd get me a spot on a professional Quidditch team."

"What are you going to do?"

"What kind of question is that? I know I've been an idiot in the past and let my jealousy run away with me. There is no way I'll ever betray you or Harry again. You guys forgave me when I didn't deserve it. I know Harry is gone and probably partly because of us being together. I'd prefer to have my best mate back but I also want to see if we could maybe make a go of it."

She pulled him into a heated kiss. "I'd like that too. Since it is obvious you have a plan, let's hear it."

He led her over to a couch and sat down with her. "First I have a confession to make. As I was sitting there in his office and he was telling me all that could be mine, I actually considered it for a minute. As it was playing though my head, it made me sick to my stomach when I saw your disappointed face looking at me. If that wasn't enough, I saw the face Harry made at me when I ran off and I never want to see either of you look at me like that again. Sure I know I'll let you down and disappoint you at some point but not like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I think we should go find your parents and then maybe just stay away from England for a while."

She beamed at him but his face was still sad looking. She asked "What's wrong?"

"You know I don't have any money and I know you used most of yours while we were on the run so I don't know how we can pull this off."

"I've got an idea about that. Come on let's go."

"Where to?"

"Gringotts of course. Maybe we can ask the Goblins to contact Harry and he can float us a loan."

"Hermione, I love Harry but I'm not asking him for anything else. I owe him enough already."

"You don't have to honey. I'll do it."

"But…"

"Ronald, just shut the hell up and come on unless you want me to go by myself."

**SO**

The two of them walked through the castle and out by the gates. Taking each other's hands, they apparated straight into Diagon Alley. They were nervous as they walked up the steps to the bank only to have the two guards offer them a warrior's salute as they stepped in. After nodding in a return greeting, Hermione made her way over to the first available teller who looked up in shock. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, how may I help you today?"

"Um...Hello, is there anywhere we may speak in private?"

"May I ask what this is concerning?"

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't mean to be evasive but we need some help from an old friend and I was hoping you could put us in contact with him."

"Hmm…I see could you please follow me? I will place you in a conference room where you won't be subjected to prying eyes and I will see if someone can help you."

"Thank You Sir."

Ron and Hermione sat there feeling very uncomfortable as they waited for at least four hours but which in reality was only half an hour. The door finally opened and a regal looking Goblin strode into the room. He paused for a minute and took in their appearance and while Ron fidgeted, Hermione held herself together with an inner strength she was unaware she possessed. The Goblin finally nodded and said "Miss Granger, you hold yourself much as your friend did. You do your house great credit."

"Please forgive me Sir but I am not a member of a magical house. My parents are muggles."

"You misunderstand Miss Granger; your actions speak of a true nobility and proper upbringing which reflects very well upon your parents. I am known as Director Ragnok. What may I do for you today?"

"I'm sorry Director, our needs are not important enough to warrant the attention of someone in your position."

"Ah, but you are wrong there Miss Granger. I take any inquiries into Harry Potter's status to be something I am very interested in. So, with that in mind, why do you seek your friend?"

She sighed "Sir, we both have recently held conversations with our current Minister of Magic and are quite concerned over some of the things we learned from these encounters."

Ragnok started laughing. "Mr. Potter is well out of your Minister's grasp and is currently residing on foreign soil."

She looked thoughtfully at him for a minute before saying. "So he is currently living in Gringotts and is under your protection."

Ragnok started chuckling and said "Harry wasn't kidding about your intelligence however we were worried when you didn't pick up the clue that Blackclaw left you. Harry found it quite amusing, I think he said you were losing your touch, and at such a young age too."

Hermione blushed. "I am quite ashamed of that myself. Professor Flitwick had to explain it to me much to my embarrassment."

Ragnok chuckled once again. "Now that I am convinced it is you. How may I or should I say Harry be of assistance to you?"

She took a deep breath. "Director, we find ourselves in a tenuous situation where we feel if we don't play by the Ministry's rules we will be discriminated against at the best if not outright punished. We wish to make our escape from England but to accomplish this; we need funds which were severely depleted in our fight against Voldemort. We ask for a loan from Harry to accomplish this. If he doesn't have the funds, we will work something else out."

Ragnok chuckled "I'm sure Lord Potter-Black has the funds available to help you but I will need his permission first. If you will excuse me?"

Ragnok left the room and came back a half hour later. "I'm afraid that Lord Potter-Black has refused to grant you a loan."

Their shoulders slumped as they tried to figure out what they had done to make Harry upset with them. Ragnok spoke again saying "However, he says there can be no debts between friends so he offers this gift to help you along your way."

He pulled out a bag and laid it on the table in front of Hermione. "He said to tell you that it's the least he can do for two people who put their lives on hold to help him."

Hermione looked down at the bag and saw the amount that was written on the tag tied to the top of the bag. When she saw it, her eyes grew wide. "I…we can't accept this. It's too much."

Ron asked "What is it?"

She sniffed "Ron, Harry just gave us a million pounds."

"What's that in real money?"

She chuckled and said "Around two hundred thousand galleons."

Ron jumped up and said "NO! I don't deserve that. Hermione does but not me."

They heard a voice they never expected to hear. "Take the money and go to ground before they catch you."

Hermione screamed "HARRY!" as she leapt up and grabbed him in a tight hug.

He chuckled "Easy now Hermione, I just got my ribs fixed from your last hug."

She blushed and then started firing off questions as fast as he could hear them.

When she took a breath, Harry said "Listen, I came into the Great Hall and saw you two together and you looked happy and at peace for the first time in a long time. I wanted that for you both without me dragging you down. At that point, I had accomplished what my whole life had been about and I knew what fate awaited me once the Ministry got their hooks into me. I wouldn't have a life of my own so I decided to settle up with Gringotts and if in the process I didn't survive, so be it. I saw it as a way to give you the life you deserve."

Ron asked "What about now? What has changed?"

Harry sighed. "Listen you guys, for now I have to be vague and not answer your questions for yours and my safety. Let me put it this way, I found a new purpose and a reason to live."

Hermione smirked "Who is she?"

Harry smiled and said "The one I've been searching for and let me leave at that for now. You will meet one day once things settle down."

Hermione smiled "I'll hold you to that."

Harry said "We've got a few things to do before we can leave England for….well at least until we feel like coming back."

Hermione softly asked "What about Teddy?"

"Theodore Remus Black will definitely be coming with me."

Her eyes grew wide and she demanded "You had no right to take his name away from him. He's just a baby. I would never have thought that you would betray Remus like this."

Harry's voice softened. "It's not a betrayal in fact it is a gift that we think Remus would be happy with. If he's not then he can take it out of my hide when we meet again and I won't do anything to defend myself."

"But why Harry?"

"To give him the life he deserves. He is a Black after all and this way, he won't have his father's name following him. He is also the Heir Apparent to the House of Black. There is a lot you don't know Hermione and right now is not the time to deal with it. One day, we will sit down and I will explain everything to you."

She nodded "You've never lied to me and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Teddy or Remus and Tonks for that matter."

Harry turned to Ragnok. "Do you guys have branch in Australia?"

"There is a branch in Sidney."

"Do you have a portal that goes between the branches?"

He chuckled "You've been learning our secrets since you've been here. I'll go arrange it."

Hermione asked "What are you talking about?"

"If there's anyone you need to write, I suggest you get to it. I'd imagine you'll be in Sidney within the hour."

"But we haven't packed."

Harry laughed out loud. "Hermione, this is me you're talking to. Is that your beaded bag hanging there?"

She timidly said "Yes."

"Then you're packed. I'd bet you never unpacked."

She blushed. "But our clothes, they're disgusting."

"I think you can afford to go buy some new clothes, along with a house or whatever else you want. If you run out, don't hesitate to contact Ragnok."

"We're not going to live off of you the rest of our lives."

He pulled her into a hug and then kissed her on the cheek. "I know you won't. But I can make sure my best friends are comfortable and not struggling to make it. Just promise me you'll be good to each other."

He looked up and noticed Ron giving him a strange look. Harry took it for disappointment and put it off to the fact that things were forever changed from this point on.

**SO**

When Ragnok came back to collect Ron and Hermione for their travel through the portal, she bowed deeply to him and said "I thank you for everything you have done for us and for Harry. If I may make a request of you?"

"Of course Lady Granger."

She held out a stack of letters and blushed. "Would you see to it that these are posted? They are our farewells and warnings to our family and friends."

"I shall see to it personally."

With one last hug to Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through the portal into their new life.

**SO**

The next day found Ragnok approaching the door to their suite at an early hour. He heard the sound of laughter coming from the room and knew that they were up. As soon as he knocked, Winky quickly opened the door to see Harry chasing little Teddy around the room as he tried to get the toddler dressed. Andi was on the couch and laughing at the scene before her. Ragnok smiled at the scene knowing his friends would be fine if they could already find joy and laughter in each other.

He smiled down at the amused elf and handed her the portkey he was carrying. He said "Tell Harry that all is ready and the activation phrase is "Potter's Fields."

"Winky be telling Master Harry. Winky wishes to thank Milord for all he has done for Winky's family."

"No thanks are necessary Miss. If the roles were reversed, I know in my heart that your family would do the same for me."

"Yes Milord, of that you can be assured."

Several hours later, the portkey deposited them in a clearing near the family plot. Ragnok had outdone himself as the grounds had been restored to their normally pristine condition. The family plot was large as it held the many generations of the Potter family. As they walked, the longevity of the family was quite apparent as the graves stretched for quite a distance. As they followed along, the dates on the markers indicated that his ancestors were buried in a time line. As they reached the last of the 'old' section, the two graves there were of Charles Harrison Potter and his wife Dorea Aurora Potter nee Black. They stopped and Andi said "These were your grandparents Harry. They were amazing people and died not long after your parents took you into hiding. Voldemort and his thugs killed them and then burnt the manor to the ground. Uncle Charles was kind and very fun to be around. Aunt Dorea, and yes she was my aunt, was not your typical Black but they loved each other a lot and had a wonderful life together. Their house was filled with love and I always enjoyed coming here."

"So you knew my Mum and Dad?"

"Jamie was a cousin so I grew up with him. I didn't know your Mum too well but from the look in Jamie's eyes when he looked at her, she was pretty special."

He nodded and they started walking again. They came upon a fenced in area that had a giant whomping willow planted in the center of it. As soon as his hand touched the gate, the tree went into action until there was a small flash from his ring and the tree settled. Andi chuckled and said "Ragnok is indeed clever, that willow is somehow tied to your family magic so no one but someone you consider family will ever be safe here. I'm sure there are a few other surprises but no one will ever tamper with your families' resting place."

"Don't you mean our?"

She blushed "You're right of course dear, forgive me?"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "It's new to me too love. But come on, I think we may have some more surprises."

As soon as they made it around the willow, the giant headstone dominated the view. Everything was just as he asked and rather than be saddened by the whole thing, he was confused because he felt happy. He had been dreading this for days and now couldn't understand his feelings. He heard Andi gasp as she saw the marker Harry made sure was placed beside Nym in honor of Ted. With tears in her eyes, she pulled him into a hug and thanked him. He knew how hard it was on her that she didn't have Ted's body so that she could have closure and knew this would help her make peace with it much like it did for him with Sirius.

He quietly said "He was part of your family Andi and so now he is a part of mine. I love him just for the simple fact that he loved you and Nym and he belongs here, it just feels right."

He looked off to the left beside where Sirius's marker was and saw Winky and Dinky kneeling before Dobby's marker. Harry thought it strange that there were no tears of sorrow flowing but tears of joy and love for their family. As he sat thinking about it, he finally realized what it was that was making him happy; he finally had his whole family together for the first time ever. He chuckled and Andi looked up at him confused.

He kissed her nose and said "This is the first time I've ever been to a family reunion. When Hermione and I went to Mum and Dad's graves at Christmas, I sat there and talked to them for a few minutes and introduced them to Hermione. I guess I would have probably gone back once things were done and sat down and talked to them about my life but after everything that happened, I learned something very important."

With raised eyebrows, she asked "And that is?"

"They already know everything about us since we are connected to them by our love for each other. If they were unhappy with anything we have done, I'm sure they could make it known. I believe that Ted is happy that you found someone who will love you as much as he did. Remus and Nym will be happy that we will make sure Teddy is loved and will have the life he deserves. Dad and Sirius are celebrating me bagging such a hot older witch and Mum is happy that I found someone who will love me as much as I love her as she is slapping the two horny Marauders in the back of the head as Remus laughs at them.

She leaned over and kissed him and then chuckled. "You're pretty insightful for being just a boy toy. I think you have the right attitude about this and will do my best to celebrate their lives rather than mourn them. I won't say that I won't break down sometimes."

"And I'll be there for you when you do just as you will be there for me when I slip. Now, since we know that they are with us, I'd like to look around a bit."

He stood and held out his hand to her which she willingly took. They stepped outside the gate and Harry let Teddy down so he could run around a bit. He followed along as they walked towards the remains of the family manor. He was amazed at the size it had been and after walking around it for a while, he made his mind up that it would be up to a future Potter to restore it when the family was once again thriving and growing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but am grateful that JK Rowling allows us to play in her sandbox.

AN: Thanks for reading. I know it wasn't much of a story and was just using this to get back into the groove of writing. I've got a couple of projects in the works and will be pursuing those so hopefully you should be hearing from me again soon.

Chapter 4

It took about a week before it hit Kingsley that all his plans had failed. Hermione and Ron hadn't been seen for days and since they decided to tell everyone what was going on in a letter, their friends and family at Hogwarts had no idea that they had done a runner. Kingsley was now faced the fact that not only had Harry Potter disappeared but now so had Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was evident that Ragnok was a master at anticipating the needs of his clients and waited until after Harry, Andi and Teddy departed before posting their letters to the remaining members of the DA. His intentions were to give them every opportunity to disappear before they became hunted as well.

Once the secret was known, Kingsley quickly turned his attention towards the remaining members of the DA but was just as quickly rebuffed. He responded to their denying him his right as Minister by threatening legal sanctions against them and their families. In the end, it was the newly come of age Lord Neville Longbottom who shut him down by saying that they were well aware of the pressures that the Ministry was putting on the trio and why they had chosen exile over remaining in England. For the first time in his life, everyone finally saw the family resemblance between Neville and his grandmother when he quickly destroyed Kingsley's argument and then told him that if he didn't back off, the entire Wizarding society in England would know exactly why they had left. With no help coming from the younger generation, Kingsley was left to his own devices and had Aurors circling the globe to find the elusive trio and ordering them to bring them back in chains if necessary.

If it had been known that he was squandering precious resources in a manhunt for people who were not even wanted for any crimes instead of continuing the cleanup effort in regards to the Death Eaters, his term in office would have ended sooner rather than later. There were times where Harry wondered if there was a curse on the position of Minister of Magic that caused someone's IQ to drop considerably after they were elected into the office. Sadly, Kingsley was not helping to disprove this theory and it was obvious that he never stopped to think about what would happen if they ever managed to catch the trio and bring them back in chains. It never crossed his mind that his very actions would cause what he was trying to avoid by bringing them back in the first place because Harry would no longer be someone's pawn. He had earned his freedom and wasn't about to give it up now that he had something worth living for.

**SO**

The next couple of years in the lives of Harry and Andi brought about several changes which helped them realize that they had made the right decision that night in the suite at Gringotts. As time passed by, the two of them grew closer to each other and there was no doubt in either's mind that they were completely in love with each other. As their love grew, magic once again blessed them just as Harry had predicted and where he once had a very beautiful and young looking forty something year old wife, he now looked upon a woman who had been physically deaged to the point where if she and Nym were standing side by side, it would have been hard to tell who was the older sister. The end results were a very active sex life where both found it hard to keep their hands off each other.

In addition to furnishing their home and making it into something they could be proud of and at the same time be comfortable in and enjoy, they also added new family members. The first addition was in the form of Lily Aurora Black who was gifted to them a year after their escape from England. She already had her Daddy wrapped around her little finger just as securely as Teddy did. During their time together, they spent many nights just talking where Andi learned everything about Harry that he had never been shared with anyone else. It amazed her at how good of a father he was considering the examples he had growing up and it only deepened her love and respect for him.

The Potter-Black family was living a peaceful life with no worries about the outside world finding them. With the help of Gringotts, the house was under the protection of Potter and Black family wards and Andi even came up with an ingenious design where the ward stones were placed in the lower levels of the house and therefore protected by the wards themselves. This negated the only weakness of most wards because in order to take them down, you had to get through them first which was not something a sane person would do as the Black family wards were already renown for being some of the most dangerous and deadly wards on any house in existence. In payment for sharing their discovery with the Goblin warders, Gringotts erected some of their own special wards over the whole island. What made them even more special was the fact that the ward stones were placed in the deep water around the island that was well known to be heavily shark infested. A side benefit from these wards was that any harmful creatures were kept away from the island's beaches allowing them to play in the water without worry.

A normal day in the life of the Potter-Black family was usually spent at the beach unless they had business to attend to. From the moment she stepped onto the white sandy beaches, Andi fell in love with them and made it a point to be down there as much as possible. Harry never once complained about their trips to the beach as she normally only wore a thong bikini bottom and nothing else. To further encourage his wife's scant attire, Harry built a playground for the kids down there to match the one he had beside their pool up at the house. It was quite obvious that he enjoyed playing there just as much as the kids.

**SO**

Today was just like every other day for the family and three year old Teddy was running around while one year old Lily toddled along after him. Harry sat back and laughed at their antics and was so proud of Teddy for being the loving big brother that he was. Harry saw movement and his eyes glanced over to the three lovely ladies lounging in their own special part of the family's beach area. Other than the fact that all three were stunningly gorgeous, what really made his breath catch was that all three were pregnant with his children. When Andi felt his gaze upon her, she looked up and smiled at him. She simply said "He's doing it again."

The younger brunette looked up from her book and smiled. "I know, I swear you created a monster when you married him. I don't know how you ever kept up with him."

Andi replied with a smirk. "What can I say? It was magical every time and I love the man."

The blonde said "Well you're not alone in that. How else did all three of end up like this and on the same night as well."

Andi laughed "I didn't hear either one of you complaining when you crawled into bed with us that night trying to prove the theory of how magical power relates to endurance and sexual prowess."

The youngest lady huffed but then smiled a devious smile. "Yes but isn't it great that he is such a willing test subject."

Andi smiled "I'll have you know that my husband, the Lord Black is no one's test subject."

The younger lady said "Well, my husband, the Lord Potter, is definitely a subject worth further study and quite often."

The blonde said "Oh, can it you two. My lover Harry is much better than some stuffy old lord but you two keep on arguing over the ridiculous subject because while you're running your mouths, I'll be having my way with him."

Just then, the four adults all felt the wards ping telling them someone had arrived. Andi looked over at Harry and said "I wonder if they finally found us?"

With an annoyed look on his face, he said "Only one way to find out. I'll be back in a second."

He stood and walked towards to only location of the isle where someone could portkey or apparate in which just happened to be the front door step of the house. An additional feature of the Goblin wards was that IF you got in, you couldn't leave until one of the adults released you. As he slowly made his way to the front door of the house which was a good ways away from the beach, he thought of how great his life was. The addition of the two other ladies had definitely made things more interesting in the past year. It still amazed him of just how much he could love them all. It also amazed him with how powerful love could be when it reacted with a strong witch or wizard. With a smile on his face as he walked, he couldn't get over how lucky he was to have three gorgeous ladies that loved him enough to bond with him and then eagerly help him rebuild his family lines.

He finally reached the door and after taking a deep breath, he pulled it open to find a wand shoved in his face. Without even blinking an eye, Harry said "Hestia, long time, no see. What brings you to my home?"

She growled out. "Two things actually, first, where's my Godson? And second, do you know Kingsley has been having me track you for two years now. He wants you back in England and that's damn sure where you're going to go."

He smirked "Damn and I thought maybe you missed me. I thought we were special."

She snorted "Oh, like you were THAT good Potter that I'd chase all over the world just to have you between my legs again."

He frowned at her. "Oh yeah, that's right, you just slept with me under orders to keep me pacified. Of course, the lonely boy who I was at the time really fell for it and for a while thought he was in love with you but then things changed and I learned the difference between love and lust."

She growled out "Bugger off Potter. Now take me to Andromeda and my Godson and maybe I'll go easy on you as I take you back."

Looking every but the Lord he was, he demanded "I may take you to them but first I'd like to know how you found us. There is only one person outside of my family who knows it and I'm pretty sure you aren't him."

"If you're talking about your friend Ragnok, it's amazing what you can learn with the right potion. I merely took advantage of an opportunity that presented itself."

Harry thought to himself. 'Didn't think she was that stupid attacking the Head of Gringotts-London. I guess I could give her to them after the ladies have their way with her.' He nodded to himself and then said "Well I can see that I was outmaneuvered so I'll be gracious and take you to Andromeda. If you'll follow me?"

As she followed him through the house, she noticed the warm elegance in the decorations and could see that this was a family's home. She continued to walk behind him with her wand out and noticed the slight tingling sensation she was getting but put it off as nervous energy from finally catching her prey. Harry led her outside and started down the long path that led to the beach. "I told you to take me to Andromeda and Teddy. Why are you leading me outside and away from the house?"

He calmly replied "You asked me to take you to them and that's just what I'm doing."

For some reason only unknown to her, maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was anger at being separated from Teddy for so long, she jabbed him in the back with her wand. In an attempt to cower him, she shoved him down the path. "No funny stuff Potter. I'm just here to check on my Godson and then take you back but after chasing you for two years, I'm not above getting a little payback."

Harry asked "That reminds me. May I see my arrest warrant? If you don't have one, I'm sure the ICW will enjoy hearing about how England is abusing the borders of another country and trying to kidnap its residents."

She snarled "You know as good as I do that there is no arrest warrant but you will return to England to do your duty."

He snapped back. "I already did my duty when I got rid of Voldemort while all of you were in hiding. If you take me back there, I'm sure I might just find a new dark lord that needs to be taken down. It might even be your boss."

SMACK. "Don't ever say anything like that about the Minister. He is a great man and you shouldn't be talking about things you have no clue about."

Harry worked his jaw around for a second before turning a glare on her. With a wave of his hand, she was quickly bound as he spoke. "You dare to come into my home and point a wand at me. Then you have the nerve to strike me. One thing you need to realize is that at no time were you a threat to me or my family. Another thing you need to note is that the wards on my house create a magical dead zone for anyone not keyed into them. I'm sure you are quite aware of just how nasty the Black wards were. I hate to tell you but you are standing in the middle of some of the nastiest ones I could find. Without my presence, you would already be burnt to a crisp."

She was glaring back at him as he continued. "For your own peace of mind, I will still take you to see my son. You see, I don't know if Nym ever told you but Remus was sterile. They both wanted children so badly that I fathered Teddy at their request. So he is my son by blood and in that capacity, I am forever relieving you of your duties as his Godparent. If you would like to protest this, I'm sure we can take it up in the ICW courts where I would cite untrustworthiness and may even mention that Teddy may be in danger in your presence after you molested an underage wizard."

She was glaring at him even harder. "By the look on your face, I see you realize the insult and dishonor you will be subjected to as well as lose any international credentials you have as an Auror. I'm sure your defense would be that I was a willing participant and that may have been true at the time but then again, I was imprisoned and you were one of my jailers so I don't think it would stand up to scrutiny. If that were to happen I would also let it be known that the current Minister of Magic for England was also one of my jailers and was aware of the illegal actions you took with me. And while it would be fun to bring Magical England down to her knees, I think that the smartest thing you could do at this point is to just go away because taking me back to England will only result in disaster for you and the Ministry."

"But you can't…."

"I can and I will if your force the issue. Now before you leave, it may be a good idea to introduce you to my family and then you will see just how badly it would go for your Ministry if you continue to pursue us."

He waved his hand and levitated her down to the beach. As soon as she arrived, she saw three mostly naked and gorgeous women who were all showing the signs of being pregnant. When the first one rose, Hestia said "Nymphadora?"

Andi chuckled. "Not quite. My name is Andromeda Lucinda Potter-Black, Miss Jones. I would normally say it is a pleasure to see you again but since my husband has you bound, I'm going to assume that you threatened our happy home in some way."

Hestia was shocked as she looked at the late twenty something, beautiful, olive skinned (from the many hours on the beach) Andromeda Tonks and all she could gurgle out was "Husband? Uh…How?"

Andi laughed. "It's simple really; I fell in love with a wonderful man who totally returned my feelings. As he told me, magic can do many wonderful things and as our love grew, it allowed our cores a connection. I'm sure you can see the benefit from this as lady magic removed my biggest fear of Harry leaving me for a younger woman and deaged me by several years. Magic simply made me into how my husband already saw me."

"That's impossible!"

Harry muttered "Maybe for someone who doesn't know how to love."

"So to become younger, he forced you to bind yourself to him. Andromeda, let me help you get away from that monster."

Andi glared at her. "Harry in no way forced me to bond to him. It was more like I forced myself on him due to the grief I was going through at the time. But let me tell you, it may have started out with me acting in desperation but he has never given me a reason to regret our relationship just as I hope I have done for him. Truth be known, he has given me freedom and a new purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Yes Hestia, I am the matriarch of the new Black family. With Harry's help, I will guide my family's name out of the darkness where they slithered for so long. The House of Black will once again be respectable and powerful. Teddy and Lily are just the first of the new Blacks."

Hestia looked confused "Lily?"

"Yes, our daughter Lily."

Hestia then saw another woman get up and quickly recognized her. "Granger, I told Weasley two years ago that you'd leave him to find Potter. Seems like it was your plan all along."

Hermione glared at her. "Actually it's Lady Potter now. And you are wrong as I fully intended to commit myself to Mr. Weasley but he had a differing opinion on how he wanted to live his life. Growing up with two boys as my best friends, it was only logical that I would marry one of them so after being dumped by one, I went in search of the other and found the love I couldn't live without. Like Andi, I found a new purpose for my life which is to make the Potter family strong once more."

Hestia scorned "You both are pathetic. You are both strong and intelligent women who could have gone far if you hadn't decided to take on the role of the barefoot and pregnant wife. He has you trapped now and there's nothing you can do to get out from underneath his control."

Andi glared at her. "Harry my love?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you control Michelle, Mione, me?"

He laughed "Don't I wish. Well no I don't. I much prefer my intelligent and independent wives instead of some submissive wife who would allow me to make an ass out of myself. About the only time I am in complete control is when you girls allow me to tie you up and even then I stop with a word from you."

The three ladies blushed at his comment while he just grinned at them. "Hestia, we spent a lot of time together and I would think that you knew me better than that. If you want to know the truth, I spend most of my time taking care of the kids while Andi handles our business affairs. Mione and Michelle are learning about our businesses and Michelle is even investing some of our money in the non magical world. If what they told me is true, we're making a killing there."

Michelle blushed at his praise. "Jonathan always said that women weren't any good at business."

Harry laughed at that and said "Guess he found out different when you ruined him financially. Hestia, if you want to know the truth. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have the love of these three beautiful women and there's no way in hell I would ever do anything to mess it up."

Hestia turned to Michelle and said "Who are you and how did you get pulled into this?"

Michelle stood and waddled over next to Hermione. "I am Hermione's mother. When my husband ran off with who I thought was going to be my son-in-law, I was devastated and just wanted to get away from all of it. I came with Hermione and they welcomed us into their family. Despite her efforts to form a life with Ronald, I've known since her first year that my daughter was in love with Harry and I did everything I could to encourage it. One night, I lost it and was weeping in my room when Harry heard me and came in to try and comfort me. I was so lost that I tried to jump him then and there but he refused. Over the next little while, I came to love him for the wonderful man he was and we formed a connection. I had already learned from the Goblins that I was a squib who had been obliviated and adopted. This didn't bother me as much as you may think considering the attitude towards the magical world which I was surrounded by but the first time I made love to him, my small core reacted to him in such a way that magic healed me and gave me access to magic for the first time in my life. I may not be as powerful as the rest of my family but it doesn't really matter."

Hestia was totally entranced by this point and said "Why?"

Michelle smiled. "I found the most wonderful man I could have ever imagined and after my daughter married him and became Lady Potter, I did as well and took the title of the second Mrs. Potter. You may think it's beneath us as women but there's no turning away from that kind of love and I plan to have as many Potter babies as I can. So even though I may not be powerful, my magic will help me make many powerful sons and daughters with Harry and I'll be able to do it for a long time. By the time I'm done, Molly Weasley will be looking at me in amazement."

Hestia looked up at Hermione. "I finally tracked you to Australia and just when I thought I had found you, I walked in on the two of them having relations. I can honestly say that the Ministry no longer has any interest in Mr. Weasley. May I ask what you intend to do with me?"

Harry just chuckled and went back to playing with Teddy and Lily. The partnership he shared with his ladies allowed him to enjoy life while they took care of the business end of things. It made them happy for him to be so happy just being a father and taking care of his kids. While Hermione and Andi were extremely powerful now that they were with Harry, he was still trotted out on the field of battle if any serious threats made an appearance.

Andi said "Harry, my love, would you be kind enough to pop back up to the house and have Winky bring us something to drink. It'll also give us girls a chance to talk without our husband listening in on all our secrets."

Harry replied with an evil grin. "I'd be delighted to. I need to make a quick call anyway."

Hermione asked "Oh? To whom?"

"Damn, Mione, don't talk in your librarian voice. You know what it does to me."

"Harry?"

"I need to call Gringotts. It seems that Miss Jones here potioned Ragnok to get our location. I want to check on him and then tell him she's here so that they can deal with her. I'd get rid of her myself but you know how much he enjoys his punishments."

Hestia gulped as she looked at the evil glares the three ladies were giving her. Eventually, Andi said "Well, if you survive Goblin justice, I think you'll be obliviated of ever seeing us, probably of Teddy as well. (A tear slid from Hestia's eye.) I don't know what happened to you over the years but you are not the girl who was Nym's best friend. However, there is the matter of your pursuit of us these last few years along with the fact that you TRIED to take away our man toy and the happiness and pleasure he gives us."

Hermione growled "For that alone, I think we should just leave her bound and drop her into the Golden Grotto. Last I read there was a high concentration of sharks there and no one would ever find the body."

Harry's three wives continued to torment Hestia for a little while longer before they noticed Harry walking back down the path with several Goblins. They quickly pulled on their wraps before they arrived and waited greet Ragnok and his guards. As soon as they arrived Ragnok smiled broadly and said "Greetings my friends, it's always a pleasure to see you even in the worst of circumstances."

Andi said "Milord, you know you are always welcome here at any time. We don't feel that this is an unpleasant situation as it allows us the opportunity to present you with that which you have long desired."

"Ah, and that is?"

Hermione smirked "Only the legal means and opportunity to bloody the Ministries' nose as well as punish someone who wronged you."

"Yes there is that. Not to change the subject but I was hoping that I could send a few of my investment bankers you way Lady Michelle. I think they would benefit from a few lessons in non magical investments. I don't know if your instincts can be taught but I would like them to have some insight in your decision making process. In the year you have been handling your investment account, you have already tripled your investments. Those kinds of returns are drawing a lot of attention from my people."

Michelle blushed "I would be honored Milord. You have done so much for our family that I feel obligated in some way to you already."

"Nonsense, this is just another favor between friends. I told all of you a long time ago that there can never be debts between friends."

As Hestia watched everything that was going on, she was in shock when she saw one year old Lily toddle over the Ragnok, the most feared Goblin in England, and hold up her arms to him saying "Unca". When he looked down and chuckled at her, she stamped her feet and held up her arms again. Then one of the most bizarre things she had ever witnessed took place, Ragnok reached out and pulled her into a hug while smiling at her.

His eyes then turned on Hestia and went cold. "I can forgive you slipping me that potion even though my nation probably won't but I'll never forgive you going after my family. Guards, take her away."

As the guards surrounded her, one nodded to Harry who reached out and touched a galleon that he held out, it briefly glowed and then activated taking the guards and prisoner away.

With Lily still wrapped in his arms, Ragnok said "This will be enough that we can force the issue and bring down the Minister. Grimmauld Place has long been restored but we could start on Potter Manor if it is your desire to return to England."

Harry glanced at his wives who looked at him waiting for an answer. He finally said "No, leave Potter Manor as it is. I think we should hold it and all of the other properties in trust for our children. As far as returning, my home is here where I can live in peace. Besides, if we went back to England, my wives would have to start wearing clothes most of the time and that just doesn't appeal to me at all."

Ragnok chuckled at the grin on the ladies' faces. "I see your point Harry. I don't think I would leave this behind either."

As Ragnok handed Lily off to Andi, Teddy came up and took Harry's hand as he escorted Ragnok back to the portal. Before Harry could get out of earshot, he heard Andi say "He is getting so lucky tonight!"

Hermione chipped in "You said it sister."

Michelle added "Damn right!"


End file.
